Little Things
by raquellu47
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre temas variados.
1. Abrazos

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Vuelvo de unas pequeñas vacaciones con la mente a rebosar de ideas para fics Rizzles así que nos os sorprendáis si un día veis que he creado 3 historias a la vez, aunque intentaré ir poco a poco para evitar tener que dejar unas abandonadas en beneficio de otras.**

**Ese fic en concreto va a ser una serie de one-shots sin relación alguna entre ellos y de temas que me van viniendo a la cabeza o situaciones que me gustaría ver en la serie. Espero que os guste, ya sabéis cómo hacérmelo saber ;)**

**Capítulo 1 – Abrazos**

Jane Rizzoli no es una persona "abrazable".

Tiene muy claro cuál es su espacio personal y rehúye cualquier tipo de contacto invasivo fuera de lo estrictamente carnal. Los besos en la mejilla, los abrazos y todas esas muestras de cariño, tan naturales y normales para otros; la agobian e incomodan. Su madre no la comprende, Jane creció en una familia en la que el amor se respiraba en el aire, en la que un abrazo o una caricia eran capaces de espantar todos los miedos y curar todas las penas, en la que buscar consuelo no era motivo de burlas ni signo de debilidad.

Sus hermanos, a pesar de la imagen de duros e independientes que intentan transmitir, siempre recurren al cariño maternal cuando algo va mal.

Jane también lo hace, pero a su manera. Ella busca consejo, alguien que la escuche, y sale corriendo en cuanto Angela trata de acercarse demasiado a ella.

La cercanía le incomoda, le hace sentir débil, dependiente de alguien. No quiere consuelo y palabras dulces, no quiere mentiras y "todo va a salir bien" dichos con tanta convicción que casi parecen reales; ella prefiere palabras crueles pero verdaderas. Prefiere que la hieran con la verdad antes de que traten de consolarla con una mentira.

Por eso a todos, especialmente a la propia Jane, les choca su forma de actuar cuando Maura está cerca.

Desde que la rubia entró en su vida y se convirtió en su mejor amiga, todos los principios que Jane tenía claros y aplicaba a rajatabla se volvieron borrosos y desaparecieron. En pequeños instantes, dejaba caer sus murallas, mostrándose tal y como era: una persona con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, alguien vulnerable y dulce.

Pero solo con Maura Isles.

Pasó de rechazar un abrazo y proponer una formar sacudida de manos, más lejana y emocionalmente segura; a buscar ella misma el calor del cuerpo de su amiga presionado contra el suyo. Pasó de pedir la verdad a suplicar que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Pasó de caminar a una distancia prudencial a pegarse hasta que sus brazos chocaban. Pasó de esconder sus manos marcadas por cicatrices a permitir que la forense las acariciara; a iniciar ella misma un roce sin motivo alguno, por puro placer; a jugar con los dedos de su mejor amiga.

Lo mejor de todo, según Jane, es que Maura la entiende y la acepta con sus manías y virtudes.

Maura también rehúye el contacto, tampoco comprende las emociones humanas ni soporta los abrazos, también tiene murallas que la aíslan emocionalmente.

Pero cuando están juntas… Todo cambia.

Jane nunca dejará de sorprenderse ante esa necesidad que a veces la sobrepasa y la empuja a bajar a la morgue y compartir un momento con su amiga. Nunca comprenderá por qué le es tan difícil leer a la gente cuando Maura es un libro abierto – complicado pero abierto – para ella. Nunca sabrá qué la lleva a rechazar un abrazo de su madre y buscar uno de la forense.

O sí…

Mientras que los demás la hacen sentir incómoda y violenta, sin saber cuándo es el momento adecuado para separarse, con miedo a quedar mal si lo hace demasiado pronto pero a riesgo de parecer estúpida si lo alarga demasiado hasta el punto de que la otra persona tenga que empujarla; con Maura todo es muy sencillo.

Su instinto la insta a rodear a su amiga con los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se relaja totalmente, deja de pensar y de preocuparse. Llora libremente si se siente con ganas de hacerlo, teniendo la seguridad de que los brazos de Maura la mantendrán entera, de que ella impedirá que se derrumbe, de que luego no se sentirá avergonzada por haberle empapado la blusa con sus lágrimas.

Maura es terreno seguro.

Maura le aporta tranquilidad cuando la necesita.

Maura la comprende y le dice las cosas sin tapujos.

Sabe que la apoyaría, que reiría o lloraría con ella. Pero, ante todo, Jane sabe que el motivo de que nunca rechace uno de los abrazos de Maura – y viceversa – es simplemente que, cuando la forense la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra ella, Jane no quiere apartarse inmediatamente sino alargarlo lo máximo posible.

Y es que con Maura no existe la incomodidad.

Maura la hace sentir como en casa.


	2. Abdominales

**Capítulo 2 – Abdominales**

Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana.

Su trabajo la ha llevado a conocer casos en los que el cuerpo, en situaciones extremas, era capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias. Además, había crecido en un ambiente en el que el arte se valoraba por encima de todo. Con cinco años ya sabía distinguir a la perfección un cuadro del Romanticismo de uno de la Ilustración. A medida que iba creciendo, descubrió que un plan perfecto para un viernes por la tarde no era ir al cine con sus amigas – inexistentes – o salir de fiesta, sino acudir a galas y exposiciones en compañía de sus padres. Allí sus conocimientos eran apreciados y, aunque quizá la consideraran una niña rara, tenían la decencia de callarse su opinión y tratarla con curiosidad. La respetaban y Maura adoraba estar rodeada de gente rica, culturalmente hablando.

Su madre la educó para apreciar la belleza. Aunque Constance se dedicaba a un arte más contemporáneo, siempre encontraba tiempo para hacer bocetos de personas que parecía que, en cualquier momento, iban a moverse. Conseguía captar con precisión la flexibilidad del cuerpo, los músculos marcándose contra la piel, los huesos sobresaliendo en los lugares indicados. Sus dibujos transmitían la fuerza que poseemos los humanos y de la que no somos conscientes.

Ahí tuvo su origen uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la pequeña Maura: colarse en el estudio de su madre cada vez que esta salía de la casa. Podía pasarse horas contemplando un mismo boceto, maravillándose con la sensación de realidad que la sobrecogía cuando sus ojos recorrían, trazado a trazado, la imagen.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, muchas de sus parejas sentimentales – o simplemente carnales – fueron escogidas cuidadosamente basándose en su anatomía. Pasar sus manos por sus espaldas y sentir los músculos encogerse y estirarse bajo la piel le pone mucho. Haciendo memoria, nunca ha salido con un hombre que no posea cierto atractivo físico. Y, aunque lo que más le atrae es su intelecto, muchas veces ha renunciado a encontrar a un hombre con quien pueda mantener una conversación estimulante por el deleite de un cuerpo bien esculpido rozando el suyo.

Ha de reconocer que los hombres de espalda ancha la vuelven loca, así como los que tienen los bíceps marcados. Pensaba que el hecho de que tuvieran o no "tableta de chocolate" le daba igual.

Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Jane Rizzoli.

Eso había sido antes de ver por primera vez a su mejor amiga sin camiseta.

Maura tuvo en su época de universitaria varias aventuras con mujeres. Cree que la sexualidad de una persona no debe estar limitada a solo un género y con unas etiquetas establecidas, hay que tener la posibilidad de experimentar y conocer lo que pueden aportar ambos géneros antes de elegir a uno solo. Ella todavía no ha elegido, no ha encontrado alguien que merezca la pena.

No hasta Jane Rizzoli.

Recordaba con exactitud el momento en el que la vio desnudarse frente a ella por primera vez. La morena había agarrado ambos lados de esas camisetas de colores que usaba para trabajar y la había deslizado por su espalda hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Maura la había observado desde una esquina de la habitación con curiosidad. Siempre le había llamado la atención la detective y no tenía reparo alguno en hacerle saber que la encontraba atractiva aunque fuera de una manera suave y disimulada. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma: Jane todavía no se había quitado la parte de arriba y ella ya estaba excitada.

La morena tiene una forma de moverse… No existe un término para definirla. Los americanos lo denominan "swagger" pero Maura no está de acuerdo totalmente. Jane se mueve con sensualidad inconsciente. Menea las caderas suavemente al caminar, se aparta los largos rizos con un gesto de cabeza cuando le molestan, engancha los pulgares en el cinturón cuando está pensativa o simplemente no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Es peligrosa y sensual, casi como…

Como una pantera.

A eso hay que sumarle su pasión y entrega. Es puro sentimiento. Hay quien puede pensar que el color marrón en soso y corriente, pero esa persona no ha conocido a Jane. Sus ojos transmiten tanto, son capaces de volverse duros como la piedra o dulces como el chocolate. ¿Y el hoyuelo de su barbilla? Maura se sorprende muchas veces pensando cómo sería mordisquearlo. Respecto a sus labios, son finos y de un rosa pálido que invita a besarlos hasta enrojecerlos.

Pero volviendo a su cuerpo… El gesto que había escogido Jane para quitarse la camiseta realzó su anatomía. En aquel momento, Maura ya era consciente de que su mejor amiga estaba en plena forma pero no sospechaba hasta qué punto.

Su abdomen se aplanó y estiró siguiendo el movimiento de los brazos hacia arriba. La piel se tensó y los abdominales se le marcaron.

Llegados a este punto, la forense tuvo que cerrar las manos y apartar la vista. Estaba caliente, excitada y sentía sus dedos cosquillear con ansias por tocar a Jane. La camiseta de la detective siguió subiendo y entonces la mirada de Maura tropezó con la espalda de su amiga, con sus músculos contrayéndose y los omóplatos sobresaliendo momentáneamente. La morena se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo mientras cogía el pijama.

Maura se deleitó esos segundos con la imagen de su mejor amiga en sujetador frente a ella. Sus pechos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, tenían el tamaño perfecto para ser rodeados con una mano. Tenía una espalda que muchos hombres envidiarían y unos abdominales que no estaban totalmente marcados pero que se veía que estaban ahí. No tenía que hacer fuerza para sacar músculo, Jane estaba totalmente relajada y abstraída.

Desde entonces, Maura sueña con recorrer el cuerpo de la detective con sus manos. En sus más secretas fantasías - de las que despierta en medio de la noche horriblemente excitada y sudando – besa, mordisquea y chupa los abdominales de la morena hasta que esta no puede más y le suplica que se mueva hacia otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando Jane lleva escote, no puede evitar que su mirada se desvíe momentáneamente y pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos al imaginar todo tipo de situaciones eróticas en las que ambas tienen un papel protagonista.

Así que, sí, Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana, pero sobre todo la de Jane Rizzoli.


	3. Duele

**Capítulo 3 – Duele**

Inspira. Expira.

Inspira. Expira.

Insp… _¿Qué venía ahora?_

Jane sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. No era capaz de centrarse, no con aquellas abejas asesinas lanzándose una y otra vez contra su pecho. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Luchando por no derrumbarse, apoyó ambas palmas estiradas sobre el lavabo y se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a dar instrucciones a sus pulmones. _Vamos, Rizzoli, supéralo y sal de aquí. _Una mujer salió de uno de los baños y la miró con un deje compasivo en sus ojos verdes, pero no se paró a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Jane supuso que aquella mujer sabía por lo que estaba pasando y comprendía que, en ese momento, lo único que la morena quería era estar sola.

Pero tampoco era cierto totalmente.

Miró el reloj de pasada. Hacía diez minutos que se había excusado, levantado de la mesa y desaparecido en el baño. Debía admitir que le dolía que Maura no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba desaparecida tanto tiempo. Debía admitir que le dolía que Maura no se hubiera preocupado por ella. Aunque tampoco podía reprochárselo, Jack la tenía bastante entretenida.

Ese simple pensamiento causó que una náusea la empujara hacía delante, encorvándose sobre el lavabo. Saboreó la bilis, su estómago encogiéndose dolorosamente, vacío, sin nada que echar en la pila. Escupió y se secó las lágrimas que habían atrevido a asomarse a la comisura de sus ojos, como cada vez que vomitaba. Lo odiaba.

Alzó la mirada y tropezó con su propio reflejo sudoroso. Ojeras marcadas, mandíbula apretada y aspecto enfermizo. _Adecéntate, si no, Maura se va a dar cuenta de que algo pasa. _Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que estuviera bien fría, entonces hizo un cuenco con las manos y lo llenó. El agua rebosó sobre sus dedos y se escurrió entre ellos, y Jane no pudo evitar relacionarlo con su mejor amiga. Ella también se le estaba escapando, cada vez la daba más de lado, cancelaba más citas por otras con Jack.

Sin embargo, se había mostrado tan insistente… No la había dejado en paz hasta que no la había oído aceptar la cena que el profesor había propuesto a ambas amigas. Jane había tratado de escaquearse por todos medios, lo último que quería era estar sentada en una mesa de sujeta velas y viendo cómo la mujer de la que se había enamorado inevitablemente, Maura Isles, tonteaba con alguien que no era ella. La ponía enferma.

He ahí el motivo de que llevara casi un cuarto de hora encerrada en el baño del Dirty Robber, con náuseas, dolor de pecho y, a la vez, una rabia que la calentaba y la hacía sentir más enferma.

Otra arcada la forzó a encogerse de nuevo sobre el lavabo pero, una vez más, solo la bilis subió por su garganta, dejándole un sabor asqueroso en la boca. Se mojó la cara y la nuca, la frente apoyada en una mano y esta, en el grifo. Enfadarse consigo misma por su debilidad solo lograba aumentar sus ganas de vomitar. Escupió una mezcla de saliva y bilis cuando la náusea se calmó y su estómago dejó de retorcerse dentro de ella.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Maura. Lucía una sonrisa radiante que todavía le duraba en la cara por algún comentario que su novio había hecho, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio a su mejor amiga. Taconeó con fuerza en su carrera hacia Jane y le apartó unos sudados mechones de pelo de la cara mientras la espalda de la detective se contraía y arqueaba.

- Oh, Jane, ¿por qué no me has dicho que estabas enferma?

_Porque no lo estoy. Porque no puedo decirte que tu novio es el que me hace sentir así. Porque no puedo confesarte que te quiero._

- Ha sido de golpe – mintió. – Debió de sentarme mal algo.

Maura frotó la fuerte espalda de la morena con una mano. En otro momento, eso habría sido suficiente para calmarla, pero Jane era dolorosamente consciente de que Jack las esperaba fuera, preparado para ayudar a la forense a ponerse el abrigo y llevársela de su lado.

Lejos de Jane.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron, y no pasó desapercibido para su amiga.

- Jane, ¿ocurre algo? No he podido evitar notar que no has tocado tu hamburguesa y has estado ausente toda la noche.

_Oh, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estaba sentada a tu lado? Yo pensé que no._

Pero solo se encogió de hombros y rehuyó el contacto de la forense. Maura la miró, sorprendida, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno. La morena se apartó los alborotados rizos de su sudorosa cara y trató de serenarse.

- Quizá deberíamos salir… Jack estará preocupado, de hecho, fue él el que se dio cuenta de que llevabas ausente mucho tiempo.

_Ouch._

Jane soportó estoicamente el dolor que ese inocente comentario le causó pero sus ojos debieron de revelar algo.

- Yo… Quiero decir, me estaba contando una historia y estaba bastante enfrascada… - la rubia comenzó a tartamudear en un intento de suavizar el golpe pero la detective la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

Se las apañó para esbozar una sonrisa y encogerse de hombros a pesar de que quería arrodillarse ante en váter y seguir intentando vomitar.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que salgamos, no pretendo que te pierdas tan interesante historia.

Maura frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo que destilaban las palabras de la morena pero Jane no le dejó oportunidad alguna para replicar, le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente antes de respirar hondo y recomponer los pedacitos de sí misma que todavía eran útiles. Por lo menos hasta que hubiera salido del bar. La forense la siguió a una distancia prudencial, le había quedado claro que su amiga estaba enfadada o molesta con ella por algo, aunque no fuera consciente de haberle hecho algo ofensivo.

Ambas se aproximaron a la mesa que ocupaba Jack, quien estaba robando patatas del plato intacto de la detective y compuso una expresión culpable cuando le pillaron en acción.

- Perdona, se estaban enfriando y…

_No pasa nada, se está convirtiendo en una costumbre que me robes lo que más me gusta._

- Tranquilo, puedes comértelas, yo me voy a casa – replicó con aparente indiferencia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – entonces el profesor se fijó mejor en el aspecto de Jane. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Jane está con náuseas y sudores, probablemente sea un principio de gastroenteritis – _Sí, una gastroenteritis llamada Jack y apellidada noséqué, _intervino Maura acercándole a la morena su abrigo y agachándose para coger ella el suyo. – Mejor nos vamos a casa antes de que contagie al bar entero.

_¿Nos? ¿Cuándo la había invitado a su fiesta privada de hacerse una bola en el sillón y llorar?_

- No, Maur, quédate y disfruta de la cena.

- No podría hacerlo sabiendo que te he dejado marcharte a casa enferma y sola.

- Estoy bien para irme sola.

- Me consta, Jane, pero insisto.

- Y yo también.

A estas alturas ambas amigas se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia de Jack y se miraban fijamente a la espera de que la otra diera su brazo a torcer. Pero ambas eran muy cabezotas.

- Maura, quizá deberías hacerle caso… - intentó alegar Jack con aire conciliador.

- Eso, Maura, hazme caso – le cortó Jane con brusquedad.

Los ojos verde avellana de la forense se endurecieron, sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

- Jane, al margen de nuestra actual discusión, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – pidió la rubia. Quizá su novio no se diera cuenta y pensara que ambas amigas iban a discutir amistosamente, pero la detective captó el borde afilado de la voz de Maura y supo que iba a ser de todo menos agradable.

Asintió con tosquedad y siguió a la forense hasta la calle. Cuando la puerta del Dirty Robber se cerró a sus espaldas y una pareja que en ese momento pasaba por la calle se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Maura se giró para encarar a Jane y cruzó los brazos con fuerza frente al pecho, su rostro una máscara dura y fría que dejaba traspasar su enfado.

- Vale, escúpelo – ordenó con un gesto de la mano.

La detective decidió jugar la carta de la inocencia.

- Me encuentro bien para conducir, Maur, no entiendo por qué no…

- Puedes dejar de fingir, Jack no está aquí. – intervino la rubia con frialdad.

Algo se agitó dentro de la morena. Miedo. La recorrió de arriba abajo y la hizo temblar.

- No sé a qué te refieres – mintió.

- Sé que no estás enferma, así que explícame lo que realmente te pasa de una vez. – extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, señalando la calle vacía. – Estamos solas.

- No…

- ¡Por dios, Jane! ¡Basta ya! – Estalló Maura. Se acercó a la detective con preocupación, la hostilidad desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido. Era confuso. – Soy tu mejor amiga, cuéntame lo que te pasa – su voz bajó varios tonos, volviéndose grave y urgente -, déjame ayudarte.

El estómago de Jane era una bola en esos momentos. Una bola con la que alguien estaba jugando al fútbol. Otra náusea ascendió violentamente por su garganta, obligándola a apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras los espasmos recorrían su espalda en una rápida sucesión. Las manos de la forense volaron en su dirección y le apartaron los rizos de la cara.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, metió aire entrecortadamente en sus pulmones y se incorporó. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verde avellana de su mejor amiga, y vio auténtica preocupación reflejada en ellos.

- No puedes ayudarme… - susurró desolada.

- No digas eso. – Las palabras de Maura salieron de sus labios en un desesperado murmullo. Sufría solo con ver a la detective así. – Por lo menos, déjame intentarlo.

- No puedes. – Repitió Jane con más convicción, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Duele, ¿sabes?

- ¿El qué duele? – la forense no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Su entrenamiento médico no tenía ningún apartado sobre cómo ayudar a su mejor amiga. Acarició brevemente la mejilla de la morena y vio que estaba sudando de nuevo. – ¿Estás enferma?

Sacudida de cabeza.

- ¿Estás… - la palabra se le atragantó en la garganta y tuvo casi que escupirla - …embarazada?

Sacudida de cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? Jane, háblame, por favor.

Suplicar, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Maura.

- Es como… - la detective inspiró hondo y rehuyó la mirada de la rubia antes de continuar. – Es como si una mano invisible estrujara mi estómago cada vez… - su voz se apagó. Una mano en la barriga, crispada en una garra, ilustraba lo que sentía.

- ¿Cada vez qué?

- Cada vez que te veo con él.

Maura abrió la boca para replicar pero solo salió vaho de ella. Retrocedió un paso, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, para hacer nada. Pero Jane, ahora que había empezado, no podía parar.

- Es insoportable… Ves el objeto de tus deseos pero está tan lejos que no puedes alcanzarlo. Tus dedos cosquillean cuando imaginas que lo tocas, sientes mariposas cada vez que tus ojos tropiezan con él. Pero sigue lejos de ti, muy lejos de ti. – Ya no estaba hablando con la forense. Tenía la mirada perdida y se limitaba a pensar en voz alta. – Es una tortura, física y psicológica. Tu cuerpo te pide una cosa pero tu mente es muy consciente de que jamás la conseguirá y eso te hace sentir enfermo. Y… - su voz era apenas un susurro desconsolado. –…duele tanto. Jamás pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto dolor.

- Jane… - dijo Maura en el mismo tono, una mano avanzando en busca de la de su amiga.

Esta parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y se apartó de la forense.

- No, por favor… - suplicó. – No me toques si luego vas a volver con él. No me hagas pasar por eso, no creo… - se le quebró la voz. – No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

La rubia se quedó congelada, sus dedos todavía estirados tratando de alcanzar a los de Jane. Esta pensó que eso era todo, que se daría la vuelta y volvería al calor del Dirty Robber, a las historias interesantes de Jack que le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo.

Pero Maura clavó sus ojos en los marrones de la detective con la determinación pintada en la cara, y una chispa cálida se encendió tras ellos.

Entonces, sus dedos encontraron a los de Jane y se entrelazaron, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la fría piel de la morena mientras una tímida sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

_No se va. No vuelve con él._

_Se queda conmigo._


	4. Dire Straits

**Capítulo 4 – Dire Straits**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta sacaron a Jane de su ensimismamiento y dejó de empujar una naranja sin jugo alguno contra el exprimidor. Tiró la fruta a la basura de camino al recibidor y se secó la pegajosa mano en la sudadera vieja que se había puesto para cubrir un poco su desnudez.

- ¡Hola, Jane! – saludó su vecina de enfrente muy emocionada.

- Hey, Marisa. – Puso una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de haberse levantado de mal humor. La joven estudiante siempre tenía el detalle de sacar a Jo Friday cuando la detective se retrasaba mucho en el trabajo.

- ¿A que no sabes qué?

- Mmm… ¿No? - ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Nunca lo había sabido. Suspiró interiormente.

- La señora Davidson se muda a una residencia de ancianos.

Jane repasó la lista de sus vecinos en busca de alguien que concordara con ese nombre, pero ninguno hizo click. Marisa debió de leerlo en su cara porque sonrió con comprensión.

- Yo tampoco sabía a quién se referían cuando me lo contaron pero quizá te suene, creo que has tenido varios encontronazos con ella… Bajita, cara arrugada cual pasa, siempre con los rulos en la cabeza. Oh, tien-tenía – se corrigió – la manía de amenazar a la gente con su bastón.

Oh, sí, ahora la recordaba.

Todo había comenzado con la adoración de Jane hacia rock.

El sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica siendo rasgadas, el latido de la canción llevado por la batería mientras un bajo marca gravemente el ritmo, la voz rota de un cantante al que le gusta gritar pero que es capaz de cantar una balada con una dulzura extrema. Su madre calificaba el rock de estridente, por eso, durante la adolescencia de la detective, era normal llegar a casa y encontrarse a ambas enfrascadas en una pelea con la música de fondo. "Está muy alta, Janie". "Rompes la armonía de la casa, Janie". "¡Deja que haya algo de silencio, Janie!". Al final, la morena acabó prediciendo cuál le tocaría antes siquiera de que saliera de la boca de Angela.

Llegaron a un acuerdo no hablado: mientras Angela estuviera fuera de casa, Jane tenía permiso para poner la música que quisiera y al volumen que quisiese. Pero si su madre todavía andaba pululando, esta haría oídos sordos siempre y cuando la altura a la que sonaba fuera razonable.

Así que, mientras otras personas cuando se compran su propio piso lo inauguran con una fiesta, Jane lo había inaugurado poniendo a Queen a todo volumen hasta que la vecina de dos pisos más arriba había bajado a tocar a su puerta con el bastón para darle una reprimenda. Entonces, había hecho una fiesta y puesto la música a todo volumen hasta que la vieja había vuelto a bajar y la había amenazado con el bastón.

Desde entonces, el acuerdo tácito no hablado volvía a estar vigente para fastidio de la detective.

- ¿En serio se va? – preguntó todavía reticente a creerse tan maravillosa noticia.

- Sí, vinieron a buscarla sus hijos justo cuando yo volvía de comprar el pan – la detective se fijó por primera vez en la baguette apresada bajo el brazo izquierdo de su vecina.

La noche anterior no había llegado a casa hasta las once por culpa de un caso que habían conseguido cerrar de la peor manera de todas: su asesino se había matado cuando ella había tratado de convencerle de lo contrario. Jane no solo se tomaba eso como la pérdida de una vida, por muy desalmado que fuera ese humano en concreto; si no como un error suyo. Le había fallado, había tratado de calmarle y había acabado incitándole a cometer suicidio frente a ella. Había intentado que apartara el dedo del gatillo y había conseguido que se comiera la pistola y disparara.

De ahí su mal humor y su cansancio y sus pocas ganas de moverse y…

- Eso es… - buscó una palabra que expresara la alegría que había florecido en un pequeño rincón de su pecho pero ninguna se aproximaba lo suficiente. – Marisa, me acabas de mejorar el día. Gracias. – Lo dijo de todo corazón y su vecina lo notó.

Compartieron una sonrisa más antes de separarse y entrar cada una en su casa.

Que la señora Davidson se marchara suponía… Oh, sí.

Olvidando el zumo de naranja que había dejado a medio hacer, Jane se deslizó sobre los calcetines hasta llegar a una estantería de su habitación cargada de vinilos. Paseó los dedos por los bordes de las fundas, disfrutando solo con su tacto. Parecían vibrar bajo su roce, deseosos de liberar su música y hacerla bailar hasta que todo su cuerpo doliera. No tuvo que pararse a pensar mucho, utilizó la táctica que llevaba empleando para escoger disco cuando no sabía qué le apetecía escuchar más: cerrar los ojos y elegir la que su dedo señalase.

Se detuvo a la mitad de su colección y miró a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas.

Dire Straits: Love Over Gold.

Su sonrisa se amplió más aún cuando sacó el disco y volvió a deslizarse por el suelo hasta frenar patosamente frente al tocadiscos. Contuvo una carcajada por su torpeza y puso con inmenso cuidado la aguja sobre el vinilo. Conectó los altavoces y subió el volumen.

Entonces, cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos y dejó que las primeras notas de guitarra le quitaran todas las penas. Para cuando la voz rasgada del vocalista comenzó a cantar las notas, Jane ya había olvidado el incidente con el asesino y era feliz. Feliz como pocas veces.

Llegó su canción favorita y se quitó la sudadera para bailarla.

En camiseta de tirantes básica, sin sujetador por debajo, y bragas, fingió que tenía una guitarra eléctrica invisible colgada del cuello y paseó las manos por las cuerdas inventándose las posturas de los dedos y golpeando con la derecha cuando el ritmo indicaba.

Una aventurera gota de sudor se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, arqueada por el movimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió la guitarra por una batería antes de decidir que era un instrumento muy aburrido y volver a la eléctrica. Punteó los acordes, carraspeando y tragando saliva.

- It's a mystery to me, the game commences. For the usual fee, plus expenses.

Siempre se había quejado de su voz, tan grave y masculina. Pero cuando descubrió el rock eso había cambiado. Estaba agradecida a sus cuerdas vocales por permitirle alcanzar notas tan bajas mientras los demás desafinaban al tratar de cantar. Además, si se lo proponía, también podía alcanzar notas agudas, no tan dulces como las de una persona con la voz "normal" pero eran aceptables.

- Confidential information, contained in a diary. This is my investigation, not a public inquiry – masculló un "yeah" y giró sobre las puntas de los pies, deslizándose por el parqué con sus calcetines.

Subió el volumen hasta no escuchar su propia voz.

- I go checking out the reports, digging up the dirt. You get to meet all sorts in this line of work. Treachery and treason, there's always an excuse for it. And when I find the reason I still can't get used to it.

Se identificaba con aquella canción, al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía que excavar en las vidas de las víctimas en busca de sus trapos sucios, un motivo por el cuál alguien se viera empujado a matar. Siempre encontraba la gota que había colmado el vaso, el detonante; pero nunca lo comprendería. No entendía cómo se podía acabar con la vida de una persona y ser capaz de convivir con uno mismo, tener una conciencia tranquila, creer que había hecho lo correcto.

- And what have you got at the end of the day? What have you got to take away? A bottle of whisky and a new set of lies. Blinds on the windows and a pain behind the eyes. - Sacudió la cabeza. Dejó que la música espantara los pensamientos, dejó que los acordes de guitarra retumbaran en sus oídos, que vibraran a su paso por su cuerpo.

No oyó la puerta de su pequeño piso abriéndose, al igual que tampoco había oído a alguien llamando a su nombre y golpeando la madera. Dire Straits lo tapaba todo y le hacía entrar en trance.

Todos los instrumentos bajaron de tono bruscamente, casi callándose, expectantes.

- Scarred for life, no compensation. Private Investigations.

El bajo se hizo oír por encima del resto de la música. Jane marcó el ritmo con la cabeza a la espera de que la guitarra comenzara su solo. Cuando este llegó, tocó de nuevo su instrumento imaginario.

Entonces saltó mientras golpeaba las cuerdas invisibles de su instrumento, sus rizos morenos enredándose unos con otros siguiendo sus movimientos. Estaba sudando pero no podría importarle menos. La canción estaba en pleno apogeo y Jane lo sabía muy bien.

Danzó por el salón de su casa con los ojos cerrados. Sabía la disposición de sus muebles así que no necesitaba la vista para no chocarse, tenía un mapa dibujado en su memoria. Esquivó la esquina de la isla de la cocina, usándola para deslizar su espalda por ella hasta el suelo y volver a levantarse. Sus piernas protestaron, cansadas de tanta actividad.

Marcó de nuevo el ritmo del bajo, pero esta vez con todo su cuerpo. Sacudía la cabeza y los brazos le seguían. Los dejó levantados y los dejó caer de golpe al son de la música.

Entonces, al girar varias veces seguidas sobre sí misma, se mareó y abrió los ojos en busca de algo en lo que apoyarse hasta que el apartamento dejara de girar a esa velocidad tan vertiginosa.

Pero su mirada tropezó con unos ojos verde avellana que la observaban con clara diversión, brillantes y radiantes; una sonrisa ladeada medio oculta por el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Jane sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y rezó para que no se notase por debajo del rubor que ya tenía.

- Mmm… - carraspeó. – Hey.

- Hola, Jane.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa risa contenida haciendo relampaguear sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo has entrado? – inquirió la detective al notar que su mejor amiga estaba dentro de su piso.

- Llamé varias veces pero no me oíste, ahora entiendo por qué – comentó con diversión. – Entonces le pedí a Marisa las llaves.

Jane asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzada como para mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Maura se acercó a ella haciendo gala de su paso despreocupado que ella encontraba tan atractivo, desarmándola con una radiante sonrisa.

- Si llego a saber que estabas ahí… - dejó que su voz se apagara sin terminar la frase.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues para empezar me habría vestido. – Esa era otra. Por si ser pillada bailando y tocando instrumentos imaginarios no fuera suficiente vergonzoso, estaba en bragas y camiseta interior.

Ahora más que nunca Jane entendía el completo significado de la expresión "tierra trágame".

- Mmm… - murmuró la forense deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Volvió a atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes en un gesto que la detective siempre había encontrado, y encontraría, erótico.

- ¿Qué? – Fue su turno de preguntar esta vez.

Maura alzó una mano para jugar con un rizo alborotado de la detective y esta sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron en ese espacio reducido: marrón confundido, verde determinado. La mano de la rubia se deslizó desde el mechón hasta la nuca de Jane y la atrajo hacia ella.

- Entonces habría perdido la gracia. – Replicó finalmente.


	5. Despedidas

**He tenido una semana llena de despedidas así que es lógico que esta idea estuviera rondando por mi cabeza a la espera de que tuviera tiempo y ganas para escribirla. Espero que os guste a pesar de todo.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 5 – Despedidas**

No podía hacer eso.

No estaba preparada.

De repente fue como si alguien estuviera estrujando su garganta con dos fuertes manos. Sintió que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba.

Perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hasta que se afianzó agarrándose al lavabo. La frialdad del granito contra su piel despejó un poco su mente, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Oía su respiración sibilante y entrecortada entrando y saliendo a través de sus apretados dientes pero era como si ese oxígeno perteneciera a otra persona porque ella tenía la sensación de que estaba sumergida bajo agua. Le ardía el pecho. Le lloraban los ojos.

Se estaba ahogando.

Se las apañó para apoyar su sudorosa frente contra el lavabo, donde segundos antes había reposado su mano. Su mente estaba en blanco, vacía de todo el conocimiento del que hacía gala diariamente.

Entonces, cuando sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y que caía, las manos desaparecieron y sus pulmones se expandieron para hacer entrar una buena bocanada de aire. Se concentró en inspirar y expirar.

Temblaba.

Sudaba.

Lloraba.

Se secó las lágrimas que se deslizaba libremente por sus mejillas de un manotazo. Sus pálidos ojos verde avellana, desprovistos de brillo, escrutaron su propio reflejo en el espejo: sus rizos rubios estaba aplastados y encrespados, lucía unas pronunciadas ojeras por las noches sin sueño y tenía el maquillaje corrido.

Sabía que no podía salir de baño en esas condiciones.

Manteniéndose de una pieza, se retocó el rímel, eliminando los restos que se había esparcido ella misma al secarse las lágrimas. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con el corrector y se aplicó una buena dosis que cubriera las ojeras.

Llevaba muchas noches sin dormir, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Y si el sueño la vencía, se despertaba con pesadillas.

Cepilló con esmero sus rizos hasta que volvieron a brillar bajo la amarillenta luz del baño. Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa pero… _¿A quién tratas de engañar? Estás hecha un asco._

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios fue largo y lastimero, una pequeña muestra del lacerante dolor que sentía en su interior.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta del baño la sobresaltaron y sintió que las lágrimas afloraban de nuevo.

- Maur, ¿estás bien?

_No._

- Sí – mintió.

- Tenemos que salir ya, voy a perder el avión.

_No estoy preparada._

- Ahora voy – Le sorprendió lo calmada que sonaba su voz. Estaba luchando por no derrumbarse pero conseguía aparentar tranquilidad.

Respiró hondo de nuevo sin conseguir librarse del todo de la sensación de que por más aire que metiera en sus pulmones, nunca sería suficiente. Juntó ambas manos para disimular su ligero temblor y se alisó la falda con parsimonia. Una vez estuvo mínimamente lista, abrió la puerta del baño y la visión de las maletas y las cajas apiladas en la ahora desnuda habitación de Jane fueron suficiente para resquebrajar la poca calma de la que había hecho acopio.

Su estómago se retorció y sintió ganas de vomitar. Los ojos le picaban mientras parpadeaba para evitar echarse a llorar. Apretó la mandíbula y se estiró cuando larga era tratando de transmitir una imagen de control sobre sí misma.

Sus tacones anunciaron su entrada en el salón y la detective se giró para mirarla con una radiante sonrisa que perdió un poco de su alegría cuando detectó el aire de tristeza que rodeaba a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué vas a llevarte ahora? – preguntó escaneando la habitación con la mirada.

- Estas tres de momento – replicó la morena señalando las maletas más grandes. – El resto vendrán a buscarlo los compañeros de Casey.

Solo ese nombre conseguía que Maura enfermara. Notó el sabor a bilis en la garganta, la opresión del pecho haciéndose cada vez más pesada, más insoportable.

Si tenía que hacer eso, más vale que fuera rápido, no quería que Jane la viera romperse.

De algún modo, entre ambas amigas cargaron las maletas de la morena en el Toyota de la forense y esta se puso al volante, sorteando el tráfico de camino al aeropuerto. Ninguna de las dos habló. Jane llevaba las gafas de sol puestas y miraba distraídamente por la ventana, sus rizos alborotados por las ráfagas de aire que entraban por su cristal bajado. Maura, por su parte, tenía la vista fija en la carretera y no la apartaba del caliente asfalto ni un segundo, temiendo que mirar a la morena la hiciera romper a llorar. Sus manos apretaban el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los dedos blancos y se había hecho una herida en la parte interior de la mejilla de tanto morderse.

Aparcó en un hueco libre del parking y le llevó una maleta a Jane. El silencio pesaba entre ellas, era como una losa sobre los hombros de la rubia, que se iba encorvando hacia delante con cada minuto que pasaban esperando a que la puerta de embarque se abriera. Fijó sus ojos verdes en la pista de aterrizaje, más allá de la gruesa ventana. Los aviones subían y bajaban, ajenos a las lágrimas de los que se quedaban detrás, a sus corazones rotos.

- Los pasajeros del vuelo 1854 con destino Afganistán, pueden efectuar su embarque por la puerta E-14 – anunció la voz robótica de una mujer a través de los altavoces.

- Ese es el mío – dijo Jane quedamente.

La forense asintió sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

- Maur…

Aquella súplica casi la hizo venirse abajo. Casi.

Agachó la cabeza parpadeando frenéticamente para derrotar a las lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca como si quisiera silenciar unos sollozos inexistentes. Sintió la mano dubitativa de la detective acariciar su espalda y de pronto ya no estaba sola sino que los fuertes brazos de Jane la estaban rodeando, apresándola en un abrazo.

Maura correspondió el gesto y hundió la cabeza en los rizos de su mejor amiga, aspirando su particular aroma a lavanda por última vez.

- Cariño… - murmuró la detective secando las lágrimas de Maura con sus pulgares. – No llores, por favor.

La forense solo sacudió la cabeza. Se serenó lo suficiente como para dejar de sollozar y esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Vio la preocupación en el rostro de Jane tan clara que casi dolía. ¿Si se preocupaba tanto por ella, por qué la dejaba?

El sol hizo destellar el brillante de su anillo de prometida y Maura encontró ahí su respuesta: la dejaba porque había encontrado el amor y este la forzaba a dejar su vida, su trabajo; por irse a Afganistán.

- Lo siento, he intentado… - comenzó a disculparse antes de que le fallara la voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar sonreír, esta vez acercándose más. – Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Jane suspiró y la rubia la vio dudar por primera vez desde que le había anunciado que había aceptado la proposición de Casey y que se iba a ir a vivir a Afganistán.

- Cásate, sé feliz, ten pequeños niños de alocados rizos – Pronunciar cada palabra dolía tanto como clavarse un cuchillo pero era un mal necesario.

- Maura… - No continuó, sino que se paró a pensar lo que iba a decir. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y correspondió a la sonrisa de su mejor amiga pero esta vez sin alegría alguna, siendo solo un gesto forzado. – Gracias.

- No, Jane, gracias a ti por ser mi mejor amiga. Han sido cinco años que nunca olvidaré.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la detective mientras esta se mordía los labios, claramente luchando por controlarse y mantener la compostura. La rubia sintió que se desmoronaba pero trató de aguantar un poco más.

- Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 1854 con destino Afganistán. Embarquen por la puerta E-14.

Maura se sorbió los mocos y eliminó de su rostro los restos del llanto.

- Tienes que irte o lo perderás – avisó pero Jane no se movió.

Cuando la voz robótica volvió a resonar por el aeropuerto, la detective desentrelazó sus dedos de los de su mejor amiga y se encaminó hacia la puerta de embarque reticentemente. Le entregó su billete a la azafata sin perder ni un segundo a la forense de vista, alzando una mano temblorosa en un último gesto de despedida antes de entrar a la pasarela que la llevaría a su avión.

- ¡Jane! – la llamó cuando la morena ya llevaba medio túnel recorrido. La detective giró sobre sus talones y la miró con lágrimas resbalando por su cara. – Te - _quiero._ - …escribiré – dijo en su lugar.

Jane asintió y siguió su camino hacia una nueva vida lejos de Boston.

Lejos de Maura.


	6. Sábanas Negras

**Os traigo estos cortitos capítulos para disculparme porque hoy no puedo actualizar "The Yin to my Yang".**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 6 – Sábanas negras**

Un ruido persistente la sacó poco a poco de su sueño. Desorientada, hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada mientras iba procesando dónde estaba. Notaba la espalda fría así que movió una mano en busca de la sábana y, entonces, fue consciente de su desnudez; sin embargo, no dejó que eso la afectara y tiró de la suave tela… ¿negra? ¿Quién en su sano juicio ponía sábanas negras en la cama? Frunció el ceño, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su derecha para averiguar quién le impedía taparse y si era la misma persona cuyo gusto le había llevado a comprar sábanas negras.

Vio el atractivo cuerpo desnudo de un hombre tendido junto a ella, una pierna medio doblada, la cabeza girada hacia la pared, los brazos enrollados alrededor de la almohada para acercársela. Los músculos de su espalda se expandían y contraían con cada movimiento de sus pulmones y Maura perdió momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos ante la belleza muscular del que suponía que era Jack.

Su iPhone volvió a zumbar ruidosamente sobre el suelo, acaparando la atención de la forense, quien se alzó sobre un codo para ver dónde lo había dejado. En la oscuridad absoluta de la habitación, entrevió sus pantalones hechos un guiñapo a unos pasos de distancia de la cama y, de ellos, salía una luz fantasmagórica. Tratando de moverse lo más silenciosamente posible, salió de la cama, recuperando su tanga y sujetador de donde habían sido lanzados horas antes por ambos amantes y caminó de puntillas sobre la gruesa alfombra, acercándose a sus pantalones, arrodillándose para sacar el iPhone del bolsillo y hacerle callar. Se encerró en el baño y, súbitamente cegada por el fuerte brillo de la pantalla, contestó al teléfono sin mirar el identificador.

- Isles. – Susurró.

Nadie saludó pero Maura podía escuchar el sonido de una respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea. Frunciendo el ceño y esperando que no fuera una broma de mal gusto, se alejó el iPhone de la oreja y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer el nombre a través de las pestañas.

Jane Rizzoli.

Su corazón se lanzó a una carrera de golpe y sintió una opresión en la garganta mientras volvía a ponerse al teléfono, el miedo haciendo que le temblaran las manos y desconfiara de su voz.

- ¿Jane, estás bien? – preguntó con clara ansiedad. – Jane, contesta – imploró ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su mejor amiga.

La detective no dijo nada. Maura, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el claro sonido de un sollozo ahogado y supuso que el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

- Voy para allí, ¿vale?

Sabiendo que nadie iba a contestar al otro lado de la línea, colgó y salió del baño. Recogió su ropa precipitadamente, olvidándose de la necesidad de ser sigilosa, aun abrochándose el botón de los vaqueros mientras corría escaleras abajo del edificio donde Jack vivía. Abrió su Toyota y, tirando el bolso y los tacones en el asiento del pasajero, pisó el acelerador con el pie desnudo.

Si hacía unos minutos se había encontrado totalmente adormilada, lo único que podía sentir mientras subía corriendo hasta el tercero era inquietud y preocupación. Con la respiración agitada, tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta, la cual se abrió para dar paso al rostro surcado de lágrimas de la detective, quien se lanzó a sus brazos antes siquiera de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar.

Apretó el menudo, pero fuerte, cuerpo de su mejor amiga contra el suyo, los sollozos de la morena sacudiéndolas a ambas y las lágrimas empapándolas mientras Maura entraba en el pequeño apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras ella dándole un suave empujón con el pie. Acarició con infinito cariño los alborotados rizos de la morena y la dejó llorar en silencio, solo sujetándola y pasando una mano reconfortante por su espalda.

- Sshh, tranquila – murmuró.

- Lo… Lo siento – se disculpó Jane al cabo de un rato, separándose con un intento de sonrisa.

Maura negó con la cabeza sin aceptar la disculpa y ambas se dejaron caer en el sillón, la una junto a la otra. La detective se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, pero cuando se había despertado en el medio de la noche, sola en su piso, y en pleno ataque de tristeza, en lo único en lo que había podido pensar había sido en Maura, en la tranquilidad que su mera presencia le proporcionaba, en cómo una sonrisa suya lograba calmar su dolor. Así que había salido de la cama y, a tropezones, había conseguido llegar hasta su móvil antes de derrumbarse en el suelo y llamar a su mejor amiga a pesar de que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Sin decir nada más, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la forense, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jane y se los acarició con suavidad a la espera de que la detective recuperara las fuerzas y le contara qué le pasaba. Pero Jane estaba centrada en otras cosas…

- Maur – susurró sin moverse. – Llevas la blusa del revés – levantó la cabeza del hombro de la rubia mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido las costuras y la etiqueta que asomaba por un lateral.

La forense se ruborizó al darse cuenta y comenzó a toquetear la mencionada prenda de ropa, pensando en una excusa lo suficientemente válida como para engañar a la detective.

- ¿Estabas con Jack? – preguntó esta después de sumar dos más dos. El incremento del rubor en las mejillas de su amiga fue suficiente respuesta para Jane, que se separó con brusquedad de Maura, su ceño acentuándose. Sentía repulsión y no entendía por qué. – Perdón, no tendría que haberte llamado – comenzó a hablar precipitadamente mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- No lo sabías, Jane, no pasa nada.

- No, no lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé y tienes que volver con él – espetó la morena pasándose una mano por la frente. – Vuelve a la cama con Jack, no quiero que se despierte y no te vea allí. Yo ya estoy bien y…

- No – la cortó Maura agarrándola por la muñeca cuando la detective pasó frente a ella para irse a su habitación.

- Maura…

- No. – Volvió a dejarla con las palabras en la boca. – Jane, tú tienes prioridad. – Tiró de su brazo para que cayera de nuevo en el hueco vacío a su lado. – Quédate aquí, voy a cambiarme y entonces me contarás qué ha pasado y nos iremos a dormir.

Jane la observó sin decir palabra, pero ya no sentía esa sensación de repulsión. Había sido sustituida por una calidez que se extendía por su pecho y tenía de punto de origen los suaves dedos de la forense dibujando figuras abstraídamente en la parte interior de su muñeca. Se las apañó para asentir y Maura sonrió con cariño, soltando su agarre y desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación. La detective notó una terrible sensación de vacío dentro de ella y se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida; pero fijó su vista en el marco de la entrada al pasillo y no se relajó hasta que no vio aparecer por él a la forense vestida con unas mallas y su camiseta favorita de los Red Soxs.

- Ya estoy – anunció correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la detective.

El silencio se instauró entre ambas y Jane podía sentir cómo los ojos verde avellana de la forense recorrían su cara de arriba abajo, analizándola, leyéndola como si fuera un libro abierto. La gente que la conocía siempre comentaba que tenía unas murallas a su alrededor que la aislaban emocionalmente pero con la rubia esas defensas se convertían en aire.

- Pensé que lo estabas llevando bien – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

_Touché._

- Yo también – contestó Jane en apenas un susurro, su mano deslizándose de manera inconsciente hacia su barriga.

- Estás de luto, Jane, experimentar altibajos emocionales es un efecto secundario relativamente leve barajando todas las posibilidades a las que te enfrentas tras la pérdida de, no uno, sino dos seres queridos.

- ¡Pero yo estaba bien! – exclamó la detective.

- Porque aún estabas estancada en la incredulidad, seguro que tu reacción se ha visto desencadenada por algún suceso ocurrido recientemente. – Maura vio una sombra de reconocimiento cruzar fugazmente por los marrones ojos de la morena y cambió de postura, sentándose a lo indio, preparada para escuchar atentamente.

Jane suspiró, sabiéndose pillada y, conociendo como conocía a la forense, de allí no se movía hasta que no le contara lo que había provocado todo aquello.

- Fue una tontería… - suspiró frotándose la cara.

- Una tontería que te ha hecho levantarte a las tres de la mañana llorando, así que… - arqueó las cejas, dejando que ese gesto hablara por sí solo.

- Me encontré a Lydia en la calle – explicó la detective sin poder evitar hacer una mueca al mencionar el nombre de la ex de Tommy. – Venía del pediatra y llevaba a TJ con ella. En un principio estaba bien pero luego me pidió que le sujetara para que pudiera abrocharse el zapato y, al tener al pequeño entre mis brazos, fui consciente de golpe de lo que había perdido. – Su voz se quebró y clavó los ojos en la tapicería del sillón, notando cómo se le llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. – Es gracioso porque cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada… Yo no quería a este bebé, Maur, implicaba muchas cosas para las que no estaba ni remotamente preparada, planteaba muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Pero con cada día que pasaba se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en una realidad inminente y… - alzó los ojos, clavándolos en los verde avellana de la forense. – Una mañana me desperté y lo imaginé claramente: yo, con un pequeño en mis brazos, nos vi dando paseos por el parque. Y ahora… Ahora esa realidad se ha esfumado con la rapidez de un rayo, sin dejar rastro, como si todo hubiera sido un vívido sueño pero solo eso, un sueño. He estado ocupada el resto del día para mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza pero cuando duermes… Cuando duermes, todo te alcanza… Y sé que no debería haberte llamado, tienes una vida, un novio; ha sido egoísta por mi parte, lo siento.

- Oh, Jane – susurró Maura con los ojos llorosos atrapando a la detective en un fuerte abrazo. La sujetó contra ella mientras notaba las lágrimas de la morena mojarle el cuello otra vez. Pero no le importó. – Te repito que eres mi mejor amiga y jamás dudes en llamarme cuando lo necesites, vendré corriendo sin importar qué estuviera haciendo.

- ¿Incluso el día de tu boda? – bromeó la detective con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Todo depende de quién me esperara en el altar – replicó tras arrugar la nariz pensativamente.

Ambas se rieron y entonces la forense secó con los pulgares las pocas lágrimas que aún rodaban por las mejillas de Jane.

- Gracias, Maur – dijo esta con sinceridad, luchando contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a las caricias.

- No se dan – apartó las manos a duras penas de la cara de su mejor amiga y miró por el rabillo del ojo al reloj que colgaba en la cocina. - ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y descansas un poco? Yo dormiré aquí – dio unas palmaditas al cómodo sillón y se estiró para coger un cojín del suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Te he despertado a las tres de la mañana y obligado a venir hasta aquí, no tengo una habitación de invitados pero sí una gran cama.

- Jane… - intentó protestar la rubia pero fue acallada por un dedo presionado contra sus labios.

- No hay nada que discutir, vamos – entrelazó sus dedos con los de Maura y tiró de ella hacia su habitación.

Apagaron todas las luces a su paso y ambas se dejaron caer una al lado de la otra en el colchón con sendos suspiros de cansancio. Jane abrió la cama a tirones y se arrebujaron bajo las mantas.

- Jane, ¿qué pensarías de alguien con sábanas negras en su cama? – preguntó de repente la forense para sorpresa de la morena.

- No sé, que tiene algún tipo de tara mental – contestó dudosa. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién tiene sábanas negras?

- Jack – replicó Maura. La detective tragó saliva y miró el rostro sumido en las sombras de su mejor amiga tratando de discernir si estaba molesta por su comentario, pero no veía nada.

- Entonces puede que solo sea un severo caso de mal gusto – intentó arreglarlo disimuladamente.

- Mmmhh – bostezó la rubia.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía inclinada hacia la primera opción. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el perfil de Jane recortado contra la luz que se colaba por el pasillo y se giró de manera que quedaba mirando a la detective para que eso fuera lo último que viera antes de quedarse dormida.


	7. Sex Playlist

**Capítulo 7 – Sex Playlist**

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – gritó ante la impaciente persona que parecía haberse quedado con el dedo pegado al timbre.

La forense bajó los escalones a la carrera, provocando que un pie descalzo, con solo el calcetín, resbalara en uno de los bordes y casi la hiciera caer rodando. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta por el susto y relajando el agarre con el que se había sujetado al pasamanos, retomó su descenso pero esta vez más calmadamente. Quién estuviera llamando podía esperar unos segundos más si eso la libraba de romperse el cráneo.

Volvieron a timbrar, levantando un gruñido de queja por parte de Maura.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Jane agitando las manos con alivio - Te has marchado sin avisar, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de pasarte por homicidios para avisarme.

- En real…

- No me mientas – la cortó la detective apuntándola con el índice. – Tengo testigos.

- No iba a mentirte – suspiró Maura. – Sabía que no estabas.

- Pero podrías haber dejado un recado, ¿no?, avisarme de algún modo.

- ¡Ya lo sabías, Jane! ¡Te lo dije hace una semana!

La morena frunció el ceño y cerró la boca con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – le preguntó la forense sonriendo ligeramente.

- No lo sé, ¿uno de octubre puede ser?

Maura no tuvo que decir nada, enarcó una ceja para que la detective cayera en ello por sí sola.

- Oh…

- Sí – asintió la forense recuperando el buen humor.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Jane claramente avergonzada.

- No pasa nada, es lógico que se te olvidara, tienes mil cosas en la cabeza. – Rodeó a la detective para volver a subir a su habitación. – Ahora que sabes lo que te espera, ¿quieres quedarte o te vas a casa a descansar?

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me quedo! Siempre es divertido observarte.

Maura aprovechó su posición de espaldas a la detective para poner los ojos en blanco, un gesto que se le había pegado de ella y por eso mismo no quería que la viera hacerlo. Juntas subieron por las escaleras charlando animadamente y nada más entrar en la habitación, la morena corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer con un gemido placentero. Entonces se incorporó, quedando sentada, y observó las dos bolsas de basura grandes llena de ropa meticulosamente doblada.

- ¿Es esto lo que vas a guardar? – inquirió señalándolas con un vago gesto de cabeza.

- Sí, es la ropa de verano y necesito hacer hueco para la de otoño.

- Mmm…

Maura volvió a desaparecer en el interior de su gran vestidor, revolviendo entre las perchas para ver qué quitar y qué dejar. Era su rutina: cada uno de octubre o de abril, cuando el tiempo cambiaba drásticamente de un frío glacial a un calor infernal, hacía limpieza de armario, guardando las prendas que ya no iba a usar hasta el próximo cambio de estación en el garaje.

- Me cambio y te ayudo – anunció Jane desde fuera, asomando sus alborotados rizos fugazmente para coger una camiseta de Boston PD y unas mallas de deporte que guardaba siempre allí para cuando se quedaba a dormir. - ¿Sabes qué sería muy cómico? – siguió hablando la detective a pesar de que su voz sonaba ahogada a veces.

- ¿El qué?

- Mira, ven – pidió.

Maura obedeció y dejó que Jane la sentara a los pies de su cama. No tenía prisa, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecha, quedaba traer la ropa de primavera y colgarla en las perchas vacías. Y, ahora que contaba con la "ayuda" de la detective, lo harían rápido.

- ¿Dónde tienes…? – la oyó trastear por el vestidor, entonces la morena exclamó algo. – Vale, no te muevas, ya estoy.

- Vale – contestó la forense dudosa.

- ¿Preparada? – Sin esperar respuesta, Jane salió con una boa de plumas rosa que le habían regalado a Maura en un pub gay al que la habían llevado en la universidad. – Maur, tengo que confesar algo… - la morena alzó los ojos y los clavó en los de la forense con tanta seriedad que la hizo dudar sobre si seguían de broma o era una manera de decir las cosas disimuladamente. – Yo… Bueno, he salido del armario. – Señaló al vestidor y agarró la boa con las manos, agitándola.

La rubia dejó escapar una carcajada por la pinta ridícula de la detective más que por el chiste, que había sido malísimo. Pero Jane parecía estar orgullosa de ello. Se echó uno de los extremos del adorno por el cuello, soplando para no tragarse las plumas.

- Nunca te pregunté de dónde la habías sacado.

- Larga historia – resopló la forense. – Pero si te gusta te la puedes quedar.

- No, gracias, demasiado rosa para mí.

Ambas rieron y estuvieron trabajando un rato en un confortable silencio. Cuando toda la ropa de primavera estuvo en la habitación y la de otoño en el desván, Jane puso los brazos en jarras y giró sobre sí misma como buscando algo.

- Maur, ¿dónde tienes el móvil?

- En mi bolsillo, ¿por?

La detective entró en el vestidor y le cogió el iPhone, girando la pantalla hacia la rubia para que metiera la contraseña.

- Sin música esto no mola – contestó finalmente yendo a la habitación mientras navegaba por el menú en busca del reproductor. – Además, recuerdo que te hice una Playlist con música que nos gustaba a ambas, solo tengo que encontrarla… - siguió hablando tranquilamente encendiendo los altavoces que la forense se había comprado.

Esta palideció cuando la oyó y esquivó montones de ropa para salir del vestidor a tiempo.

- Jane, no…

- ¡Las encontré!

Tarde. Llegaba tarde. Se mordió el labio inferior, escrutando la expresión en busca de algún signo delator pero Jane parecía estar como siempre. Una canción comenzó a sonar desde el altavoz del iPhone pero la detective sacudió la cabeza.

- No, me he equivocado de playl…

Ahora sí que era tarde, tendría que haberle quitado el móvil antes.

- ¿Maura?

- ¿Sí? – contestó con voz débil.

La morena alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verde avellana de la forense.

- ¿Por qué tienes una "Sex Playlist"?

- Es… Bueno, en realidad… Fue… - La rubia desistió con un suspiro. Sabía que no podía mentir, no sin arriesgarse a un ataque de urticaria.

- Oh dios mío – exclamó Jane sin poder reprimir una carcajada. – Oh dios mío – repitió. - ¿Es así como seduces a los hombres? – Comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, hasta el punto de que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus coloradas mejillas.

Maura prefirió no contestar para no morirse más de la vergüenza. Se dio media vuelta y trato de volver al vestidor para esconderse y no salir jamás, pero la detective la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de la morena.

- No te enfades – le dijo.

- No lo hago, solo estoy avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué? Oye, si te funciona yo no te juzgo.

- Pues en realidad sí funciona.

Aquello hizo flaquear un poco la sonrisa de la detective, que subió y bajó las cejas mientras luchaba consigo misma, considerando pros y contras.

- ¿Y qué haces? – preguntó con voz ronca.

- Erm… - Maura perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos momentáneamente al ver la negrura apoderándose de los ojos de su mejor amiga. – Yo… Es una especie de baile.

Jane se humedeció los labios y la forense siguió el movimiento con la mirada.

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo verlo?

- ¿Qué? – Aquello pareció sacar a la rubia de su hechizo. Parpadeó varias veces, anonadada. - ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te preocupa que te lo plagie?

- No, Jane…

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé…

- Venga, Maura, somos amigas, ¿no?

La forense dudó, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro con incomodidad.

- Está bien – aceptó al final. – Siéntate ahí y espera a que me cambie.

La detective obedeció, colocándose a los pies de la cama y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por pura expectación. En cuanto vio a Maura aparecer de nuevo agradeció la gran bocanada de aire que había cogido porque se le olvidó cómo respirar. La forense se había desnudado y solo llevaba una camisa blanca de hombre con las mangas remangadas y los botones abrochados despreocupadamente, dejando cuatro sueltos por arriba y uno por debajo. Sus rizos, que habían estado recogidos en una trenza, ahora caían por su espalda como una cascada dorada. Se acercó a la morena y le quitó su iPhone de las manos, pero esta ni reaccionó, preocupada como estaba por no sufrir un ataque al corazón. Sentía la garganta seca y una creciente humedad entre las piernas.

La rubia colocó el móvil en el soporte de los altavoces y se inclinó sobre la pantalla para escoger la canción correcta, con lo que la camisa se subió más de lo debido, dejando entrever las largas y fuertes piernas de Maura y un pequeño triángulo de encaje negro y blanco de sus bragas. Jane cogió un poco de aire ruidosamente justo cuando la música comenzaba a sonar con el volumen bien alto.

Comenzó a mover las caderas dibujando lentos círculos a medida que alzaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, llevándose con ellos sus rizos solo para dejar que resbalaran de entre sus dedos y cayeran de nuevo por su espalda. La camisa descubrió más piel de sus muslos, de su culo siguiendo el ritmo. Descalza, giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y la morena observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, el labio inferior entre los dientes, sintiendo la música, dejando que la llevara bien lejos. El cantante comenzó a recitar la letra pero ambas estaban demasiado absortas para escuchar.

El cuerpo de la forense describió pequeñas ondulaciones mientras descendía y ascendía, sus manos recorriendo la piel que tenía al descubierto como si fueran las de otra persona. Parecía apoyarse contra una pared invisible, agachándose contra ella solo para levantarse de nuevo y volver a describir círculos con las caderas. Sus dedos desabrocharon dos botones más: uno de arriba y otro de abajo, de manera que ahora la camisa dejaba ver en su totalidad el sujetador de encaje a juego con las bragas.

Jane tragó una saliva inexistente y apretó las piernas para resistir la tentación de frotarse contra la cama. Se sentía palpitar, toda ella, el corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que los oídos le zumbaban por debajo de la música. Hacía mucho calor de repente, tanto que no creía poder soportar el baile entero. Se removió en la cama, sus mallas rozando contra su sexo de una manera horriblemente placentera, haciendo más difícil contener el impulso de deslizar una mano por dentro de ellas. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le supo la boca a sangre. Gimió, se le escapó, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que no vio los ojos de Maura abriéndose de par en par.

Una mirada oscurecida por el deseo tropezó con otra en iguales condiciones.

Pero la rubia no paró. No dejó de bailar. Sus caderas retomaron sus tóxicos movimientos, hipnotizando a Jane, que se levantó de la cama sin haber mandado la orden específica. Antes de ser poder pararse a pensar las cosas dos veces llegó en unos pasos a donde Maura estaba, agarrando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello que siempre la tentaba cuando la forense llevaba el cabello recogido y aspiró su aroma a cítricos y sudor profundamente antes de darle un suave mordisco. Las caderas de la rubia perdieron el ritmo y dieron un brusco bandazo contra las de la detective.

Jane cubrió todo el cuello de su amiga con besos y mordiscos, dibujando un camino hacia su mandíbula.

Y de ahí a su barbilla.

Se detuvo a centímetros de distancia de los labios de la forense, entreabiertos y húmedos, preparados para ella. Sus ojos conectaron.

- No existía ningún baile, ¿verdad? – habló con voz ronca.

Maura negó con la cabeza y la detective sonrió con picardía.

Entonces sus labios se encontraron y no quedó espacio para nada más que para el deseo.


	8. No somos amigas

**No puedo actualizar The Yin to my Yang pero subo este pequeño capítulo que tenía escrito desde hace unos días. La canción que menciono se llama Friends y la canta Ed Sheeran, os recomiendo escucharla porque parece hecha para Jane y Maura.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 8 – No somos amigas**

**We're not (No somos)  
No, we're not Friends (No, no somos amigas).**

Con aire pensativo, Jane reposó la barbilla en su mano mientras veía dormir a Maura a su lado. Era viernes, la noche en la que siempre iban a casa de una o de la otra a ver una película; además acababan de terminar un caso bastante complicado que las había tendido absortas en el trabajo durante toda la semana, así que habían quedado en reunirse en el pequeño apartamento de la detective y ver la primera película que pillaran en la televisión: "Tan fuerte, tan cerca". A pesar de que la forense había luchado contra el sueño porque encontraba la película muy interesante y bonita, en cuanto su cabeza había terminado en el regazo de su mejor amiga y esta se había entretenido jugando con sus rizos, los párpados se volvieron demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos y se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

Y ahí estaba Jane, con la rubia dormida sobre ella, la película en anuncios y una canción que había escuchado en el coche camino de la comisaria rondándole por la cabeza.

**Nor have we ever been (Ni nunca lo hemos sido)  
We're just trying to keep those secrets in a lie (Solo intentamos mantener estos secretos en una mentira).**

Maura y ella no eran amigas. Creían serlo, trataban de darle a entender a todo el mundo que lo eran, pero no. Era todo una mentira.

Jane lo sabía bien. Ella había tenido una mejor amiga en la adolescencia, con la que había pasado horas y horas. Aquello sí había sido una amistad, no lo que tenía con la forense.

Porque ellas no eran amigas.

**And if they find out, will it all go wrong (y si ellos se enteraran, irá todo mal)  
And heaven knows no one wants it to (y sabe el cielo que nadie quiere que pase eso).**

Había sido la canción lo que le había hecho abrir los ojos. En cuanto se había parado a escuchar la letra en un semáforo se había dado cuenta de que estaba hecha para Maura y ella. Y después, cuando había llegado a la comisaria y se había encontrado con la rubia en la cafetería, lo había notado.

Había sido consciente por primera vez de la forma en la que la gente las observaba, con la sombra de la sospecha flotando sobre ellos, inclinándose sobre sus hombros atentos a la mínima señal de que algo no encajara. Y es que normalmente estaba tan absorta en su mejor amiga que el resto del mundo se desdibujaba, lo tergiversaba a su antojo para adaptarlo a ellas y su amistad.

**So I could take the back road (Así que podría tomar el camino alternativo)  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home (Pero tus ojos me conducirían directamente de vuelta a casa).**

Bajó la mirada pensando cuántas veces había considerado la posibilidad de huir, de cortar lazos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, antes de que pudiera salir herida. Había invertido mucho en esa falsa amistad, demasiado, todo su corazón estaba en juego de una manera totalmente novedosa para ella, y eso le daba miedo. Temía que una persona tuviera la capacidad de destrozarla con solo un gesto de su dedo.

No iba a mentirse a sí misma. Muchas veces se había planteado romper aquello que tenía con Maura y recuperar el control de su vida pero entonces… La forense se removió entre sueños, captando la atención de la detective.

…entonces, siempre tropezaba con ella y se veía incapaz de abandonarla.

**And if you know me like I know you (Y si me conoces como yo te conozco)  
You should love me (Deberías quererme).**

Porque la quería con locura.

Y Maura a ella.

**You should know that friends just sleep in another bed (Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en camas separadas)  
And friends don't treat me like you do (Y los amigos no me tratan como tú).**

Por eso precisamente no eran amigas. Se querían más de lo normal. Se tocaban más de lo normal. Se miraban más de lo normal.

Hasta dormían siempre juntas…

**Well I know that there's a limit to everything (Bueno, sé que para todo hay límites)  
But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you (No, mis amigos no me querrán como tú).**

Tampoco podía dejarla marchar porque lo que tenía con Maura no lo tendría con nadie más. Le daba miedo tenerla. Le daba miedo perderla.

Una vez sola, ¿quién iba a ocupar el lugar de la forense?

**We're not Friends (No somos amigas).**

No, no lo eran.

**We could be anything (Podríamos ser cualquier cosa).**

Con el valor suficiente, podrían ser mucho más.

**If we try to keep those secrets safe (Si tratamos de mantener estos secretos a salvo)  
No one will find out (Nadie se enterará).**

Podrían dejar de vivir en una mentira y nadie lo sabría porque actuarían exactamente del mismo modo.

**If it all went wrong (Y si todo va mal)  
They'll never know what we've been through (Nunca sabrán por lo que hemos pasado).**

Se librarían por fin del peso de los "si solo" que llevaban a los hombros, que hacían que cada acción tuviera que ser pensada varias veces por miedo a no ser políticamente correcta.

Y si caían, se levantarían juntas aunque luego se fueran cada una por su lado.

**So I could take the back road (Podría coger el camino alternativo)  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home (Pero tus ojos me conducirían directamente de vuelta a casa)  
And if you know me like I know you (Y si me conoces como yo te conozco)  
You should love me (Deberías quererme).**

Juntas era como mejor estaban.

**You should know that friends just sleep in another bed (Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en camas separadas)  
And friends don't treat me like you do (Y que los amigos no me tratan como tú).**

Porque cuando dormía con Maura no había lugar para las pesadillas. Porque cuando estaba disgustada nada la consolaba como un abrazo de la forense. Porque cuando se sentía a punto de derrumbarse nada le aportaba tanta seguridad como que la rubia le susurrase que todo iba a salir bien.

**Well I know that there's a limit to everything (Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo)  
But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you (No, mis amigos no me querrán como tú).**

Le gustara o no, Maura Isles era indispensable para ella y totalmente insustituible.

**But then again, if we're not Friends (Pero entonces, si no somos amigas)  
Someone else might love you too (Cualquier otro podría quererte).**

Y, aunque no fueran amigas, fingían que lo eran.

Ahí era cuando surgían las tensiones, cuando aparecían terceras personas reclamando su amor libremente sin temor alguno, cosa que ellas no podían hacer. Ahí era cuando aparecían los celos y el miedo a perder a la forense a manos de un hombre.

**And then again, if we're not Friends (Y entonces, si no somos amigas)  
There'd be nothing I could do (No habría nada que yo pudiera hacer).**

Era entonces cuando Jane se sentía impotente, maniatada, incapacitada para actuar. Podía perder al amor de su vida y, aun así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

**And that's why friends (Y es por eso que los amigos)  
Should sleep in other bed (Deberían dormir en camas diferentes).**

Era entonces cuando Jane se lamentaba de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, cuando deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y mantener su relación en lo estrictamente amistoso, sin líos del corazón.

**And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do (Y los amigos no deberían besarme como haces tú).**

Era entonces cuando Jane odiaba su propia debilidad, porque dejaba que Maura hiciera con ella lo que quería.

**And I know that there's a limit to everything (Y sé que hay un límite para todo).**

A pesar de que era muy consciente de que había líneas que no debían cruzarse.

¿Cómo negarse?

**But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you do (No, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú haces)  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you (Oh, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú).**

En el fondo era sencillo, eran ellas las que lo complicaban todo.

Tenían que dejarse de amistades, de mentiras, de autoengaños. Tenían que decirse las cosas claramente, sin tapujos, sin tergiversar.

Podían darse una oportunidad y salir victoriosas, al fin y al cabo, ya lo estaban haciendo, solo tenían que llevarlo un paso más allá.

Solo Maura y ella.

Porque no eran amigas, eran mucho más que eso.


	9. Mejor que nadie

**Un cortito one-shot que vino a mi cabeza esta tarde y que quería subir hoy para compensar de alguna manera que no sé cuándo voy a poder actualizar The Yin to my Yang.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 9 – Mejor que nadie**

- ¡Jane, menos mal que has llegado!

La aludida ralentizó el paso con el que había entrado en la sala diáfana del departamento de homicidios, mirando intermitentemente a sus compañeros, ya sentados en sus mesas y haciendo de todo menos trabajar.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – se alarmó.

- No, no – la tranquilizó Frost con una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces la detective frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tramaban esos dos. Se acercó a su mesa, dubitativa, y depositó la taza de cartón llena de café recién hecho que había comprado de camino a la comisaria en su lugar favorito, Boston Joe's. Guardó la pistola en el cajón de su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro, todo bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros.

- Vale, me estáis asustando con tanto escrutinio.

Aquel comentario solo ensanchó más las sonrisas de ambos detectives, quienes compartieron una mirada llena de entendimiento.

- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Jane – Sabéis que odio que hagáis eso, – les señaló a ambos con un dedo acusador. – casi prefiero que volváis a no soportaros antes que compincharos contra mí.

Korsak soltó una sincera carcajada.

- No eres el centro del mundo, Rizzoli – le dijo.

- Ya te gustaría – comentó Frost en el mismo momento.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron de nuevo miradas.

- Oh, vale, ya veo lo que está pasando aquí – se repantigó en la silla empujando el respaldo hacia atrás. – Habéis empezado a salir en secreto.

El mayor de ambos resopló mientras el joven sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Yo no camino por esa acera – dijo Vince.

- Y si lo hicieras, ¿crees que podrías estar conmigo? Por favor, mírame – bromeó Frost.

Jane les observó sin disimular la molestia que le causaba que estuvieran evadiendo tan cantosamente el motivo por el que se habían mostrado tan agradecidos cuando había aparecido por la puerta. Barry debió de percibir sus malas vibraciones porque le hizo una seña al detective, quien empujó su silla hasta la mesa del joven, situándose a su lado.

- Vale, antes de que llegaras, Korsak y yo estábamos teniendo una discusión… - empezó a explicar el moreno.

- Cuéntame algo que no sepa – le interrumpió la detective.

- …muy interesante – continuó Frost como si nada – sobre el color de los ojos de la Dra. Isles.

De todas las cosas que le habían pasado por la cabeza, aquella no estaba en la lista.

- Realmente os aburrís demasiado… - comentó.

- Nadie mejor que tú conoce a Maura, Jane – dijo el joven. – Necesitamos que nos resuelvas el dilema.

- ¿En serio?

Jane miró intermitentemente a ambos detectives con incredulidad. ¿De verdad estaban manteniendo esa conversación?

- Yo digo que son grises – intervino el veterano apoyando el codo en la mesa de su compañero, quien le dio un manotazo para apartarlo.

- Y yo que son verdes.

_Aficionados…_, pensó. Con un suspiro, hizo girar su silla de manera que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada de la sala. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas y se apartó los rizos que le cubrieron la cara cuando miró hacia el suelo brevemente. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo con una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba un cierto deje de tristeza.

- Veréis – habló, su voz grave suavizándose como cada vez que su mejor amiga era el sujeto de la conversación. – ambos lleváis algo de razón y, a la vez, ninguna. – los dos detectives intercambiaron otra mirada. – El nombre genérico es verde avellana, ya que si os fijáis, a medida que te acercas a la pupila, aparecen manchas marrones. Pero Maura no entra del todo en esta categoría ya que también se les podría clasificar de color ámbar. – Hizo una pausa sumiéndose en un pensativo silencio - No – sacudió la cabeza, hablando más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. – No, los ojos de Maura son únicos. Cambian con el tiempo: si hace bueno, son más bien verde avellana; si está nublado parecen grises; al llover, sin embargo, se vuelven prácticamente marrones. Eso sí, si el sol le da directamente en los ojos, adquieren un color ambarino, una mezcla entre tonos amarillentos y rojizos con vetas verdes que pasan casi desapercibidas. Pero lo que más influye en su color es su estado de ánimo… - una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la detective y Frost le dio un codazo a Korsak para llamar su atención. – Cuando sonríe se iluminan, son de un verde brillante por la alegría, la risa contenida; al igual que, cuando llora, se aclaran como un día despejado en el que el sol hace desaparecer las nubes, como si las lágrimas borraran sus problemas, volviéndolos transparentes. Si no te quiere decir que está enfadada basta con mirarla a los ojos, si los tiene grises, como el cielo antes de una tormenta, sabes que algo la molesta. Se vuelven de un marrón oscuro cuando se siente amenazada o alguien a quien quiere lo está, adquieren un matiz peligroso, te da escalofríos solo de mirarlos… Y si desea algo, sus ojos estarán verde oscuro, del color de las botellas de cerveza. Cuando mira a una persona que no le gusta, son grises, un gris frío y falto de emoción; mientras que cuando está con alguien a quien quiere, son verde avellana brillante, parecido a los dibujos animados que se los ponen con la forma de un corazón y sabes que están profundamente atados a esa persona.

Jane parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta y enfocó su vista en sus compañeros.

- ¿Contesta eso a vuestra pregunta? – inquirió tratando de disimular.

No comprendía por qué pero se sentía desolada de golpe, desorientada. Sentía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo muy importante y que no sería capaz de llevarlo a término nunca, por lo que siempre lo tendría presente, como una fuente constante de tristeza. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Era consciente de su problema desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que, ¿a qué venía esa repentina tristeza, esa falta de fuerzas para seguir fingiendo?

- Definitivamente la conoces mejor que nadie – contestó Frost con admiración y voz queda.

Korsak se limitó a asentir con pesar, silencioso, su mirada fija en la morena; y esta lo sentía, eran dos láseres, unos rayos X amenazando con desnudarla y leer hasta sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus mejor escondidos secretos.

Ninguno de los tres había oído el taconeo distintivo acercarse. Ninguno de los tres había alzado la vista para pillar a Maura in fraganti, escuchando a escondidas técnicamente ya que no anunció su presencia por mucho que esta fuera obvia para cualquiera que mirara en su dirección. Pero ni Frost ni Korsak lo habían hecho, centrados en Jane.

Y la detective…

La rubia sintió que no podía más y giró sobre sus talones, escapando de allí.

Dos pares de ojos la observaron correr, palideciendo, causando que otro par hiciera girar su silla para captar el último resquicio de unos dolorosamente familiares rizos rubios desapareciendo por el pasillo.

- Maur… - masculló levantándose de un salto y saliendo tras ella.

La alcanzó en un rellano de la escalera, entre el segundo y el primer piso. En una comisaria en la que todo el mundo prefería esperar casi dos minutos al ascensor y montarse aunque este estuviera a rebosar, las escaleras siempre estaban vacías y silenciosas excepto cuando había un nuevo romance, que era posible tropezarse con un beso apasionado. Afortunadamente, no era el caso.

- Maura – la llamó justo cuando cerraba la mano entorno a su muñeca, frenándola.

- Déjame ir – suplicó la forense con apenas un hilo de voz.

Aquello golpeó a Jane con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire y la soltó como si quemara.

- Maur, yo…

- Por favor – alzó una mano temblorosa, callando a la detective con ese simple gesto. – Por favor, no digas nada. – dejó que su mano reposara contra el pecho de su mejor amiga, notando el salvaje latido de su corazón en la palma. Para su sorpresa, la detective obedeció a su petición sin protestar. – Lo que has dicho antes… - sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin comprenderlo en su totalidad. – Sabes cosas en las que ni yo sabía que te fijaras, cosas que solo una persona que me quiere conocería.

- Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga – contestó la morena precipitadamente olvidando su silencio.

- No – Maura negó lentamente. – Sabes que no me refiero a esa forma.

Jane apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. La rubia alzó otra vez su mano, vacilante, y acarició la mejilla de la mujer frente a ella, casi un roce, un soplo de aire. La detective cerró los ojos, abandonándose al ligero toque.

Dio un paso atrás y enseguida volvió a sentir el agarre desesperado de Jane en su muñeca, impidiéndola marchar.

- Maur…

- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, solo necesito aclarar la mente, y no puedo hacerlo contigo cerca.

A pesar de su intento de tranquilizarla, la detective no la soltó.

- Jane – susurró la forense volviendo a pegarse a la morena, deslizando su caricia a los labios, rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos. – Mírame a los ojos – ordenó. - Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento.

Marrón chocolate se enfrentó a verde avellana: verde límpido, transparente, calmado; con pequeñas nubes marrones como signo de las preocupaciones que rondaban por la cabeza de la rubia.

Poco a poco, la mano de la detective se fue aflojando hasta que la dejó caer a lo largo del brazo de Maura en un último roce de rendición. La rubia se alejó de nuevo, esta vez sin impedimento alguno, y reanudó su bajada con una última mirada. Jane se quedó allí parada en el rellano un buen rato sintiendo hormiguear la piel donde Maura la había acariciado, ambas manos caídas a sendos lados de su cuerpo, y el peso en los hombros de una frase no pronunciada pero por ambas sabida.

_Te conozco mejor que nadie porque te quiero._


	10. Sexting

**Capítulo 10 – Sexting**

Dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, peleándose con las sábanas cuando sus piernas se enredaban en ellas. Al final, con un suspiro frustrado, dio un manotazo a la almohada sobrante y se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos con el talón de la mano. Estaba agotada después de varias noches trabajando hasta tarde para resolver el caso, se le iban cerrando los ojos mientras conducía hasta su casa, así que no comprendía por qué no conseguía dormirse.

Apartó sus alborotados rizos de la cara, manteniéndolos atrás con ambas palmas estiradas presionadas contra sus sienes. Se dejó caer contra el colchón, tumbándose de nuevo y abrazando la almohada. Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la tela.

Ahí estaba de nuevo… Ese familiar aroma a cítricos la estaba volviendo loca.

Se colocó de espaldas y observó el juego de la luz de la calle y las sombras del techo antes de resignarse y rodar por el colchón hasta llegar a la mesilla. Tentativamente, su mano encontró su móvil y lo cogió, poniéndose boca abajo y levantándose sobre los codos. Guiñando los ojos por la brillante luz de la pantalla, desbloqueó el iPhone con un bostezo y abrió el WhatsApp.

_"__No puedo dormir"._

_"__¿Y qué quieres que le haga?" _La respuesta fue casi inmediata y le arrancó una sonrisa a la detective. Cualquier otra persona se habría ofendido por el brusco mensaje pero ella sabía que no había sido intencionado.

_"__No sé…" _Dejó suspendidos los pulgares sobre el teclado pensativamente. _"Entretenme mientras tanto" _escribió al final.

_"__¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer?" _Aquello hizo que Jane frunciera el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior, súbitamente dubitativa. Su silencio debió de ser suficiente respuesta porque otro mensaje saltó en la pantalla. _"Estaba bromeando". _Más silencio por parte de la morena. _"¿Jane?"._

_"__Quizá esto no sea buena idea al fin y al cabo". _Leyó y releyó su respuesta tres veces antes de borrarla y mandar otra cosa en su lugar. _"Estoy aquí"._

_"__Bien, entonces… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"_

_"__Ponte en modo Wikipedia, con eso seguro que me entra el sueño". _Buscó el emoticono que sacaba la lengua burlonamente y le dio a enviar con una ligera sonrisa.

_"__Muy graciosa"._ Jane contestó a la carita de enfado con otra que mandaba un beso. _"Hoy parecías agotada, ¿cómo es que no puedes dormir?"_.

_"__Mi almohada huele a ti y eso me quita el sueño". _Hizo un mohín y borró el mensaje. _"Debí de desvelarme"._

_"__Mmm… Hoy leí un artículo muy interesante"._

_"__¿?" _Dejó el iPhone boca abajo en la cama y respiró profunda y calmadamente el perfume que desprendía la funda de su almohada. Era una droga, un estimulante de sus sentidos. Su móvil vibró y volvió a apoyarse sobre los antebrazos para leer el WhatsApp entrante.

_"__Es sobre un fenómeno que se ha puesto de moda entre los jóvenes"._

_"__¿Cuál?"_

_"__Sexting" _apenas pasaron dos segundos antes de que otra burbuja blanca saltara en su pantalla. _"¿Sabes lo que es?"_

_"__¡Claro que lo sé!"_

Entonces una nueva preocupación tomó control de su mente. ¿Habría hecho sexting Maura? La forense debió de leerle la mente porque su móvil vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

_"__¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?"_

_"__¿Perdón?" _¿De verdad le estaba preguntando…?

_"__Sexting, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?" _Claro que no. Jane se reprendió a sí misma por haberse dejado coger por sorpresa, su cabeza divagando sin control alguno y haciéndola pensar lo que no era.

_"__Bueno, puede que haya mandado dos o tres mensajes subidos de tono pero nunca fotos". _Su curiosidad la empujó a teclear con rapidez. _"¿Y tú?"_

_"__No a ambos." _Hubo una pausa. _"No comprendo por qué la gente lo hace. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?"_

_"__Fue hace mucho tiempo, era joven y tenía las hormonas como locas. Parecía una cosa divertida"._

_"__¿Y lo fue?"_

_"__Oh, sí." _Ciertamente, lo había sido. Divertido, peligroso y erótico, un cóctel explosivo en las manos de una adolescente alocada.

Otra pausa. _"Será una de estas cosas que nunca comprendes hasta que las experiencias"._

_"__Maur, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?"_

_"__Claro…"_

_"__No vayas mandándoles mensajes sugerentes a la gente para probar"._

_"__¿Por qué no?" _Suspiró. Lo sabía, algo dentro de ella sabía que la rubia era muy capaz de hacerlo. Pobre inocente…

_"__Porque las cosas han cambiado mucho y ya no es seguro." _Y añadió _"además, la gente ahora ve el sexo como un tabú"._

_"__Jajajajaja"._

_"__Maur, no te rías, te estoy hablando en serio"._

_"__Jane, solo tú ves el sexo como un tabú". _Tres burbujas más saltaron en la conversación y la morena las leyó todas juntas. _"Ahora la gente queda para tomar un café y discuten sobre orgías y ligues de una noche con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Nunca ha habido tanta libertad respecto a la sexualidad como actualmente. Solo tú, que eres una puritana, sigues sonrojándote cuando alguien saca el tema"._

_"__¡Mentira!" _Siguió escribiendo golpeando la pantalla con los pulgares de manera casi furiosa. _"Es precisamente esa falta de respeto la que puede meterte en un gran lío por hacer sexting". "Y no soy ninguna puritana"._

Una sucesión de emoticonos llorando de la risa aparecieron en la conversación.

_"__Admítelo, Jane"._

_"__No."_

_"__Vale". _Maura no añadió nada más pero la detective sabía que esperaría a pillarla con la guardia baja. _"¿Cómo va eso de quedarse dormida?"_

_"__Mal, estoy más despierta que antes"._

Se arrepintió de haber pulsado enviar enseguida, leyendo sin problemas el segundo sentido con el que se podía interpretar su mensaje.

_"__¿Qué haces?"_ preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.

_"__Entretenerte"._

_"__Además de eso"._

_"__Oh, bueno, estaba leyendo cuando me hablaste"._

_"__¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?"_

_"__Mmm…" _Jane percibió la vacilación de la forense y se preguntó si sería capaz de mentirle vía WhatsApp y librarse de la urticaria. _"No lo conoces"._

_"__Eso no lo sabes"._

_"__Créeme que sí"._

_"__Ugh, venga, Maur, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?"._

_"__Es un libro erótico, ¿vale?"._

Sus pulmones dejaron de coger aire bruscamente. _"Ah". _No queriendo parecer borde, estrujó su cerebro en busca de palabras con sentido. "_¿Y cómo se llama?"._

_"__Taxi a París" _contestó la rubia al cabo de un rato de silencio. Con la curiosidad golpeando las paredes de su estómago como abejas asesinas, Jane googleó el título del libro, quedándose en shock cuando los enlaces comenzaron a aparecer en su pantalla.

_"__Pero…" _Se pausó tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. _"Es un libro lésbico…"_

_"__Lo sé" _replicó Maura simplemente. Entonces otra burbujita saltó. _"A veces el cuerpo me lo pide"._

_"__Vale, demasiada información". _La detective pataleó para quitarse la sábana que se había echado por encima, demasiado acalorada para necesitarla. Removió las caderas, su pelvis rozándose contra el colchón de una manera dolorosamente placentera.

_"__¿Ves? Para que luego me lo niegues. Eres una puritana, Jane"._

_"__¡No lo soy!"_

_"__¡Ja!"_

_"__Maura…"_

_"__Está bien" _escribió la aludida casi al mismo tiempo. _"Demuéstralo"._

_"__¿Perdón?"_

_"__Demuestra que no eres una puritana"._

_"__¿Qué…? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?"_

_"__Sextéame". _

La morena se quedó mirando la pantalla con ojos desorbitados que leían una y otra vez el último mensaje, recibido hacía dos minutos. Luego cinco. Siete. Ocho. Para cuando llegó a los diez minutos, Jane ya había recuperado la capacidad de la respiración y trataba desesperadamente de sacar a su cerebro de la bruma de deseo en la que se había sumido.

Aquella era su oportunidad, lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, asustada de hacer un movimiento y no ser correspondida. Era el momento de escribir en un mensaje sus fantasías más profundas, sus sueños más eróticos. Tenía tantas ideas rondándole por la cabeza que se sentía hasta mareada.

_"__¿Jane? ¿Te has dormido?" _preguntó Maura un cuarto de hora después.

_"__No, estoy pensando"._

_"__Ah, vale, entonces te dejo pensar". _Un emoticono con expresión lujuriosa culminaba su mensaje.

La detective respiró hondo antes de comenzar a pulsar teclas.

_"__¿Dónde estás?" _inquirió.

_"__En casa…"_

_"__Pero dónde de tu casa"._

_"__En la cama"._

Una inspiración lenta después, volvió a fijar la vista en el móvil.

_"__¿Qué llevas puesto?"_

_"__Una de tus camisetas anchas de dormir". _Oh, Dios bendito.

_"__¿Y nada más?"_

_"__No. Hace calor"._

Jane soltó un gemido y sacudió la cabeza, viéndose incapaz de salir de esa sin un poco de auto-estimulación. Cerró los ojos y proyectó una imagen de la habitación de la rubia en su mente.

_"__Abro la puerta de tu habitación de golpe, asustándote. Dejas caer el libro y te levantas, tratando de taparte, mientras me pides que espere fuera un segundo. Pero no te estoy escuchando, tengo la vista fija en el hombro que mi camiseta deja al descubierto, en tus largas y fuertes piernas, en lo que la tela no cubriría de no estar tirando de ella hacia abajo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran pierdes el hilo de tus pensamientos, sorprendida por el deseo que ves en mis ojos. De tres pasos acortó la distancia que nos separa y agarro tu rostro con ambas manos, besándote con brusquedad, forzando a tus labios a abrirse. Nuestras lenguas comienzan a pelearse, tus manos pronto se olvidan de tirar de la camiseta para taparte y se enredan en mis rizos, todo tu cuerpo presionándose contra el mío. Introduzco una pierna entre las tuyas y comienzas a balancear tu pelvis suavemente contra ella, casi de manera inconsciente, sin romper nuestro beso ni un solo segundo. Nos separamos para respirar pero mis labios no se mantienen alejados de ti, dibujan un camino por tu mandíbula y a lo largo de tu cuello, donde mordisqueo, chupo y sorbo tu piel hasta dejar una visible marca en ella. Tú jadeas en mi oído, volviéndome loca. Agarro tu culo y presiono nuestras caderas, siguiendo tu ritmo. Gimes mi nombre y yo dejo el lóbulo de tu oreja para deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, tus pechos, tu abdomen; hasta encontrar el borde de la camiseta y quitártela. Me maravillo con la vista, contigo, es algo con lo que he fantaseado tantas veces… Pero la realidad lo supera."_

Con un dedo tembloroso, pulsó la tecla de enviar y rápidamente se puso a escribir la continuación.

_"__Te empujo hacia la cama, donde caes con una sonrisa traviesa, tus largas piernas enrolladas en mis caderas, tirando de mí hacia ti. Me tumbo encima, nuestros cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección, como dos piezas hechas para encajar juntas, y vuelvo a devorar tu boca, mi nueva droga. No hay tiempo para respirar, siento un calor dentro de mí, algo que me impide pensar en algo más que en ti, que me da el valor suficiente para hacer lo que llevo años soñando con hacer. Dejo un húmedo reguero de besos por tu cuello y pecho, jugueteando con tus pezones, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, soplando sobre ellos hasta que están erectos, enrojecidos y estás gimiendo que no pare. Y no paro. No quiero. No puedo."_

_"__Tus caderas se mueven con vida propia, rozándose contra mi muslo, empapándolo. Tienes el hinchado labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Jadeas, gimes, me das órdenes con voz ronca por el deseo que repercuten directamente entre mis piernas. Noto que llevo demasiada ropa encima, que hay demasiada tela impidiéndome sentirte completamente, tu piel contra la mía; así que comienzo a desvestirme con la mayor rapidez posible mientras tu ardiente mirada me quema desde tu posición tumbada en la cama. Me libero de la última pieza de ropa y vuelvo a mi sitio: entre tus piernas, que me acogen alegremente, enredándose en mi ahora desnuda cadera, haciéndome estremecer con su contacto. Nuestros sexos se rozan y ambas gemimos, comenzando a balancearnos en un mismo ritmo sin necesidad de hablar. Recorres con tus manos mi espalda, clavándome las uñas suavemente ante el roce de mi lengua en tu ombligo. Rodeas mis pechos con tus manos, plantas besos en ellos, sin entretenerte demasiado porque yo no te dejo. Ansío sentirte, saber cómo es estar dentro de ti. Me agacho entre tus piernas, una de ellas sobre mi hombro, y pruebo tu sabor. Una y otra vez, sé que jamás conseguiré suficiente, así que no paro hasta que no gritas mi nombre y alcanzas la cima. Te observo: tu sonrisa post-orgásmica, tu pelo totalmente alborotado, tus mejillas sonrojadas; y constato algo que vengo sospechando desde hace mucho. Te quiero mucho más de lo que una simple amiga debería. Saco mis dedos de tu interior y oigo tu ligero suspiro de desaprobación. Gateo hasta ti, robándote un beso, viéndote lamerte los labios con sorpresa al darte cuenta de que te estás probando a ti misma, tus ojos abriéndose desorbitadamente cuando me ves chupar los dedos que, hacía unos segundos, te habían hecho ver las estrellas"._

Esperó una respuesta.

Pero nunca llegó.

Comenzó a recorrer su habitación con angustia, pensando que quizá se había pasado, que _definitivamente_ se había pasado. Seguro que Maura estaba de broma y no lo había dicho en serio. Seguro que la había asustado y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que había leído los mensajes porque aparecían con el doble visto y su última conexión había sido unos diez minutos después de haber recibido el último.

Se le olvidó totalmente sus intentos de quedarse dormida e hizo caso omiso al palpitar de su entrepierna, preparando mentalmente un discurso de disculpa para recitárselo a la rubia de cabeza al día siguiente. Comprobó la hora y vio que había pasado casi media hora.

La había cagado.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y más allá.

Se insultó a sí misma y, en eso estaba, cuando unos urgentes golpes en la puerta de su casa la sobresaltaron. Fue hasta el salón, quitando la cadena de la puerta y dándole una vuelta a la cerradura. Abrió y…

La forense le devolvió una mirada totalmente oscurecida, sus rizos rubios alborotados como si hubiera salido corriendo de casa, una gabardina azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo protegiéndola del frío otoñal, sus tonificadas piernas asomando por debajo… Desnudas.

- Maur – exhaló con sorpresa.

La aludida dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa, entrando como un huracán, amenazando con arrollar a Jane si esta no se hubiera apartado. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su mejor amiga con su disculpa en la boca, saboreando las amargas palabras.

- Maur, yo…

No pudo ni empezar. Se vio empujada hacia atrás y su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la pared, el aire saliendo bruscamente de sus pulmones. Entonces de repente el cuerpo de Maura estaba presionándose contra el suyo y sus labios estaban sobre los de Jane, moviéndose con una fiereza para la que esta no estaba preparada pero a la que respondió de manera instintiva. Sus manos buscaron el cinturón que mantenía cerrada la gabardina de la forense y desató el nudo temblorosamente. La prenda cayó al suelo con un clink.

De un salto, las largas piernas de la forense rodearon la cintura de Jane, quien sujetó su peso colocando ambas manos bajo su culo y se encaminaron a trompicones hasta la habitación de la morena.

- No eres una puritana para nada – susurró Maura contra sus labios, haciendo reír a la detective.

_Bendito sexting, _pensó Jane antes caer ambas en su cama echas un lío de brazos, piernas, besos y lenguas.


	11. No solo la besé

**Siento el retraso. Este capítulo ha surgido de una gran necesidad de desconectar y descargar frustración por un examen que tengo dentro de unas semanas. La canción es "I didn't just kiss her" de Jen Foster, la cual escribió a modo de respuesta a "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry (por si os interesaba).**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 11 – No solo la besé**

Un gemido se abrió paso por su garganta, escapando de sus labios ruidosamente. Unió ambas manos encima de su cabeza, estirando los brazos al máximo, deleitándose ante el suave tirón de sus músculos. Rodó por el colchón mientras bostezaba y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Extrañada, palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama en busca de un amante del que sentirse culpable pero estaba fría y vacía. Sentía la cabeza pesada, la lengua pastosa, los labios doloridos. ¿Doloridos? ¿Por qué…? Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos nada más incorporarse. Un hormigueo de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndola estremecer, teniendo como origen un punto todavía sensible entre sus piernas.

_Oh dios, ¿qué he hecho?_, se lamentó pasando una mano por su enredado cabello rubio. _¿Qué he hecho y con quién? _Más urgente era responder a las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza en un bucle infinito, mareándola. Rozó sus labios, notándolos hinchados de tantos besos; vio su cama totalmente deshecha, una almohada tirada en el medio de su habitación, ropa en el suelo, un sujetador en la lámpara. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bastante borrosos por demasiados chupitos de tequila que estaba segura de haberse tomado, pero no dónde.

Entonces sonó el timbre, sobresaltándola. Se levantó con cuidado y se puso una camisa rosa pálido, abrochando los botones de cualquier manera mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de adecentarse, eliminando el maquillaje corrido con saliva e intentando peinarse con los dedos. Asegurándose de que la camisa le tapaba lo suficiente, abrió la puerta de par en par esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa y los indomables rizos morenos de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo…

- ¡Jack! – exclamó luchando por sonar alegre y no tan mortificada como se sentía.

- Hola, preciosa – la saludó él inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Entró tranquilamente en la casa sin que Maura le invitara, arrastrando consigo una maleta, recordándole a la forense por qué le chocaba tanto su presencia.

- ¿No duraba la conferencia hasta el lunes? – inquirió, la puerta todavía abierta como una señal de que la presencia del profesor no era bienvenida, no estando ella en esas condiciones.

- Sí pero el último ponente se puso enfermo y lo cancelaron, – contestó Jack dejando la maleta en medio del recibidor y atrayendo a Maura hacia él, sus manos enlazadas en la delgada cintura de la rubia. – así que pensé que podía venir y darte una sorpresa.

_La sorpresa te la vas a llevar tú… _Ajeno a sus pensamientos, la besó con suavidad, y luego hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello. La forense se forzó a sí misma a corresponderle y relajarse en su abrazo, tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado.

- Mmm – murmuró Jack pensativamente contra la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Maura con nerviosismo, humedeciéndose los labios.

- Hueles diferente – se quedó unos segundos en silencio – a… ¿lavanda, puede ser?

_Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios._ Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, como si hubieran estado bloqueados y Jack hubiera pronunciado la palabra clave. Recordó el tequila, el viaje en taxi de vuelta a su casa, el beso hambriento, el quitarse la ropa a tirones… _Oh dios._

**I didn't just kiss her (No solo la besé)  
We went all the way and I liked it (Fuimos a por todas y me gustó)  
What's the point in trying to hide it? (¿Cuál es el punto en tratar de esconderlo?)  
You never know 'til you've tried it (Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentas)**

- Será que cambié de suavizante. – Ya notaba la urticaria aparecer por su cuello. Cerró la mano en un puño bruscamente, luchando el impulso de rascarse, y Jack lo notó.

Se separó de ella, y parpadeó como si la viera por primera vez desde que le había abierto la puerta. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, su rostro mostrando confusión.

- ¿Esa camisa es mía? – preguntó de nuevo.

_Oh dios._ _Es de Jane. ¿Qué hago llevando la camiseta de Jane? ¿Por qué se la ha dejado aquí? Oh dios…_

- Erm, no, es mía, la compré el otro día. – Otra mentira. El picor aumentó violentamente de intensidad y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

_"__Los dientes de la morena se cerraron en torno al labio inferior de Maura, haciéndola gemir. Ambas se estremecieron ante el sonido y Jane empujó a la forense contra la pared, sus cuerpos pegándose hasta que no quedó ni un hueco, sus caderas moviéndose con un ritmo propio. Labios y lenguas luchaban en una batalla en la que el aire cada vez era más escaso, forzándolas a separarse para respirar. Aun así, la detective no dejó de besarla, sus labios bajaron por el largo cuello de la rubia, mordiendo y sorbiendo a pesar de la insistencia de Maura de que no le hiciera ningún chupetón._

_- ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? – comentó Jane con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y un movimiento sugerente de cejas que volvió loca a la Doctora._

_La arrastró hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, empujó el pecho de la morena con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre la cama con una exclamación ahogada. Maura se quitó el apretado vestido por la cabeza, lanzándolo a algún lugar de su habitación despreocupadamente y saltó sobre el fibroso cuerpo de su mejor amiga con un brillo peligroso en sus verdes ojos."_

**I didn't just kiss her (No solo la besé)  
She put it on my tongue and I licked it (Ella la puso en mi lengua y yo la chupé)  
I think she wishes she could forget it (Creo que ella desearía poder olvidarlo)  
But she sure seemed to love every minute (Pero pareció amar cada segundo).**

- ¿Maura, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jack con preocupación, sacándola del trance. Sintió su mano frotarle cuidadosamente el brazo.

Carraspeó, asintiendo.

- Anoche salí y creo que me pasé con el alcohol – confesó la rubia diciendo la verdad a medias para tratar de calmar su urticaria.

Pero el profesor frunció el ceño, receloso.

- ¿Y con quién saliste?

- Con Jane – Su voz sonó estrangulada. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, rehuyendo la mirada de su novio.

- Maura, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

_Si tú supieras…_

_"__- Maur, te necesito… - susurró con urgencia._

_La forense alzó la mirada y liberó el pezón derecho de la detective, con el cual había estado jugueteando y torturando a Jane, haciéndola gemir y levantar las caderas violentamente hasta volverla loca. La detective abrió ligeramente las piernas en caso de que su mejor amiga no lo hubiera entendido del todo. Jane la sintió alzarse, sus pieles despegándose con un pop, sus rizos rubios acariciando su piel. Maura se estremeció, su piel de gallina._

_- Mmm, Jane, estás empapada – dijo con voz queda._

_La morena gruñó por simple respuesta, alzando sus caderas, y fue recibida por una risa. Antes de que pudiera volver a regañarla, Maura puso su lengua donde más era necesitada. Un gemido se atascó en la garganta de la italiana, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, arqueando la espalda en busca de más contacto. Pero Maura se lo estaba tomando con calma, jugando con ella hasta el último momento"._

**I don't know what the problem is (No entiendo cuál es el problema)  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? A secret… (¿Por qué intenta tanto mantenerlo como un secreto? Un secreto…)**

- No, Jack, no te estoy ocultando nada.

Apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo con valentía la urticaria. Mientras no le diera un ataque de ansiedad, todo iría bien, pero necesitaba librarse del profesor cuanto antes.

- Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un par de horas más – dijo señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

- Pero…

- Por favor.

- Maura, si tienes algún problema con Jane, puedes contármelo – insistió el joven.

- ¿Por qué iba a tener algún problema con Jane?

- No lo sé, has puesto una cara rara cuando dijiste su nombre.

_Sé más cuidadosa, _se regañó mentalmente.

- No ha pasado nada entre ella y yo.

Otra mentira. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba.

**I didn't just kiss her (No solo la besé)  
We went all the way and she liked it (Fuimos a por todas y a ella le gustó)  
She likes to think she didn't invite it (A ella le gusta pensar que no me invitó)  
But these scratches aren't because she to fight it (Pero los arañazos no son precisamente porque luchara).**

Jack pareció creérselo medianamente porque agarró de nuevo el asa de su maleta y la arrastró hasta fuera de la casa. Se paró unos segundos, girándose, y volvió a abrazar a Maura antes de que esta tuviera ocasión de rehuirle. Trató de relajarse pero ahora que recordaba a Jane mordisqueando su cuello, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía una gran marca y que, como él se fijara, se iba a liar gorda.

_"__- ¡Maaaaur! – gritó la detective arqueándose._

_La forense fue frenando el movimiento de sus dedos hasta sacarlos del interior de la morena. Con una sonrisa, asegurándose de que Jane la estuviera mirando, los lamió uno a uno, y pudo escuchar la respiración atragantada de la detective. Al tumbarse de espaldas al lado de su mejor amiga, siseó._

_- Auch – se quejó, llevándose una mano al hombro._

_- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jane entrecortadamente, todavía recuperándose._

_- Creo que me has arañado – contestó Maura dándole la espalda a la detective. Notó sus suaves dedos acariciándole la zona herida y luego un breve beso._

_- Lo siento, ni siquiera he sido consciente de haberte agarrado._

_- Vaya, vaya, Rizzoli, eres todo un peligro en la cama…_

_Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de la morena, advirtiendo a la forense de que algo malo estaba pensando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jane se había sentado sobre ella a horcajadas y tenía sus muñecas apresadas entre sus manos._

_- No tienes ni idea – susurró contra los labios de la rubia antes de atacarlos con fiereza"._

**Oh, I didn't just kiss her (Oh, no solo la besé)  
She whispered what she wanted to put in me (Me susurró lo que quería poner dentro de mí)  
Swore that she'd respect me in the morning (Me juró que me respetaría en la mañana)  
But when the sun came up she left without a warning (Pero cuando el sol salió se marchó sin avisar).**

Por fin Jack se marchó y Maura corrió hacia su teléfono. Marcó con rapidez, pero le saltó el buzón de voz, así que abrió el WhatsApp y tecleó un mensaje.

_"__Jane, tenemos que hablar. Llámame cuando leas esto"._

¿Por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera? La forense no lo comprendía. Había tendido tanta prisa, seguro que con miedo de que se despertara y la pillara en plena huida, que se había dejado la camisa. Maura trató de recordar qué había llevado puesto la morena la noche anterior.

_"__Unos botones rebotaron contra el suelo, al final la impaciencia había sido demasiado para ella y había terminado por abrir la camisa tirando de ambos extremos. Vio las cejas arqueadas de Jane y no hizo falta que hablara para que Maura supiera lo que estaba pensando. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual. _

_El alcohol corría por sus venas como gasolina, excitándola, alterando sus nervios, volviéndola más impulsiva, más irreflexiva, más alocada. Le quitó la camisa a la detective, lanzándola sobre su hombro, y procedió a retirar la interior blanca que Jane siempre se empeñaba en llevar. Cuando por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con la piel bronceada y tersa de la morena, Maura estaba prácticamente desesperada. Recorrió los marcados abdominales de su mejor amiga, acariciándolos con ambas manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que eran reales. Entonces hizo algo que llevaba años soñando con hacer, desde la primera vez que había visto a la detective sin camiseta: lamió sus abdominales, causando que Jane contrajera el abdomen inconscientemente. La escuchó jadear cuando su lengua jugó en su ombligo y sonrió contra la caliente piel de la morena, mordisqueándola"._

**I don't know what the problem is (No entiendo cuál es el problema)  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? A secret… (¿Por qué intenta tanto mantenerlo como un secreto? Un secreto…)**

**She's sayin she only kissed me for the boy's attention (Ella dice que solo me besó para llamar la atención de los chicos)  
She's tryin' to blame it on a little too much booze (Está tratando de culpar al exceso de alcohol)  
But I can testify she knew what she was doin' (Pero yo puedo testificar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo)  
It was almost like she's done it all before (Casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho antes).**

Su teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Lo cogió con nerviosismo, casi dejándolo caer al suelo, y comprobó que era un mensaje.

_"__Ábreme"._

Escueta y directa, como siempre. Maura volvió al recibidor y abrió la puerta para Jane, quien entró con tranquilidad, su paso felino captando la atención de la forense.

- ¿Querías hablar? – preguntó la detective con ligera frialdad.

- Sí, Jane, ¿no crees que deberíamos?

- No.

La forense se la quedó mirando con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? Maura, estábamos borrachas – se encogió de hombros como si así se librara del tema.

_"__- Jane, ¿qué haces? – preguntó la rubia posando su mano sobre la de la detective, que iba ascendiendo por su pierna hasta el borde de su corto vestido._

_La morena no contestó sino que siguió con su recorrido. Maura se sintió sin fuerzas suficientes para detenerla y dejó que la mano de su mejor amiga guiara la suya propia, manteniendo siempre un ojo fijo sobre el taxista. Se mordió la lengua cuando los dedos de Jane la rozaron por encima de su ropa interior y apretó las piernas en un acto reflejo, rezando mentalmente para llegar pronto a su casa._

_Ambas salieron corriendo del taxi, tirándole un billete el conductor y sin siquiera pasarse a pensar en si le habían dado de más. Con manos temblorosas, la rubia trató de meter la llave en la cerradura pero fue incapaz y tuvo que dárselas a la detective. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Jane la atrapó entre sus brazos, sus manos atrayendo su cara a la suya, sus labios posándose sobre los de la forense, exigentes, hambrientos._

_La rubia reunió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para separarse, la cabeza dándole vueltas por la mezcla del alcohol y la lujuria._

_- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó, su frente contra la de la detective._

_- Dejarnos llevar – susurró Jane antes de volver a besarla"._

- Es muy fácil echarle la culpa al alcohol, ¿verdad? – replicó la Doctora fríamente.

- Fue un error, Maura – dio un paso hacia delante, su cuerpo entrando en el espacio personal de la rubia.

- Mmm… ¿La segunda vez también fue un error? ¿Y la tercera? ¿De quién fue la culpa en la tercera?

**She's gonna go back to her boyfriend now (Ella volverá con su novio)  
Before the questions come up (Antes de que las preguntas salgan)  
She's gonna tell 'em I'm stalking her round the clock (Va a decirles que la estoy acosando)  
Like I'm making the story up (Que me he inventado la historia).**

- Tuya – espetó Jane tras un silencio.

- ¿Perdón? – Oh, aquello era inaudito.

**Bitch… (Perra).**

**She's sayin she only kissed me for the boy's attention (Ella dice que solo me besó para llamar la atención de los chicos)  
She's tryin' to blame it on a little too much booze (Está tratando de culpar al exceso de alcohol)  
But I can testify she knew what she was doin' (Pero yo puedo testificar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo)  
It was almost like she's done it all before (Casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho antes).**

Se echó la rubia melena hacia un lado, desabrochándose la camisa.

- Maura, ¿qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeó la detective.

Dejó sus hombros al descubierto, dándole la espalda a Jane para que viera las marcas rojas de sus arañazos.

- ¿Esto también fue culpa mía? – preguntó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada para observar la expresión neutral que la morena trataba de mantener. - ¿Y esto? – señaló el chupetón de su cuello. - ¿También fue culpa mía? ¿Y tus gemidos, tus gritos, tus súplicas? ¿Qué me dices de eso? – encaró a la detective, sus cuerpos apenas separados por unos centímetros, la rabia bullendo en los ojos de ambas.

En un segundo, lo que era rabia se transformó en deseo. Jane apresó los labios de Maura entre los suyos, aplastándolos con su fuerza. Recularon hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la pared y ambas sintieron una sensación de déjà-vu. Cuerpos fusionados, la pierna de la forense en torno a la cintura de la detective; sus manos enredadas en el pelo de la otra, tirando de él; lenguas entrelazadas. Entonces se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire, respirando con dificultad, sus pechos alzándose y hundiéndose sincronizadamente.

- Mierda, Maur – maldijo Jane con los ojos cerrados.

La aludida analizó su rostro en busca de arrepentimiento pero solo encontró derrota.

- Después de lo que pasó anoche… - sacudió la cabeza – No puedo más. Estoy tan cansada de luchar contra lo que siento – susurró.

- Pues no lo hagas – contestó Maura en el mismo tono.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la detective.

- No lo hago, ya no.


	12. Sexting 20

**No me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo así que me disculpo por si hay algún fallo. Hace ya unas cuantas semanas fue el cumpleaños de Lena, quien me pidió de regalo un fanfic Rizzles cargadito de sexo, y cito textualmente. Así que, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza, aquí lo traigo.**

**No recomiendo leerlo en el trabajo o con más gente presente (?). ¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 12 – Sexting 2.0**

Maura Isles estaba cachonda, diciéndolo rápido y claro.

No era algo que hubiera previsto. Era cierto que había tenido un sueño erótico que la había obligado a tomar medidas ya a primera hora de la mañana, y no, no había sido una ducha fría, había descubierto hacía tiempo que eso era inútil. Lo único que te calma es un buen orgasmo. Pero eso había sido todo, el resto del día había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento relevante. Un par de autopsias y muchos informes después estaba metiéndose en el coche camino a casa.

Entonces Jane le había mandado un mensaje para avisarla que esa noche le sería imposible pasarse, que tenían un nuevo caso bastante enrevesado y probablemente se quedaría hasta bien tarde en la comisaría. Aquello había sido suficiente para frustrar a la ya de por sí necesitada forense. Llevaban una semana sin coincidir entre sus clases en la universidad, conferencias y los asesinatos. Y ya no solo era que Maura echara de menos la confortadora presencia de la morena tanto que siempre despertaba en su lado de la cama, con la cabeza bien hundida en su almohada para captar su aroma a lavanda que comenzaba a desvanecerse; sino que la _necesitaba_. Desde que habían comenzado a salir habían tenido una vida sexual bastante activa, sin importar dónde estuvieran, cuando el cuerpo llamaba, ellas contestaban gustosas.

Así que, sí, echaba de menos el sexo. Eso, y no otra cosa, era lo que la había empujado a abrir una buena botella de vino, cerrar con llave la puerta que comunicaba su casa con la de invitados para que Angela no entrara de improviso y la pillara _in fraganti_, coger su portátil y sentarse en el sillón con una copa bien llena. Había zapeado por la televisión, un hábito que Jane le había pegado, en busca de una película algo subida de tono que le sirviera como excusa. Pero no había encontrado nada. Era la Ley de Murphy, justo cuando necesitas algo, no lo hay.

Había sido ahí cuando había decidido subir a por su ordenador. Ahora este reposaba en sus piernas, desprendiendo calor, mientras el Google Chrome se abría. La forense reposó los dedos sobre el teclado, sin saber muy bien qué buscar. ¿Le apetecían fotos sugerentes o necesitaba algo más fuerte? Y en caso de querer porno, ¿de qué clase? ¿Hetero o lesbiano? Suspiró, decidiendo que la próxima vez intentaría con más fuerza convencer a Jane para hacer su propia película privada a la que poder recurrir en momentos como ese. Cuando se lo había propuesto, la detective casi había dicho que sí, pero entonces se había acordado de la película de Cameron Diaz que habían ido juntas a ver al cine y se había negado rotundamente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nada sería suficiente. Lo que ansiaba era sentir las ásperas manos de la morena recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua. Solo de imaginárselo, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo de una manera que ni el mejor porno conseguía. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro cuando se le ocurrió algo que quizá la ayudaría.

Terminándose la copa de vino de un trago, la depositó en el fregadero y, de camino a su habitación, cogió su móvil del bolso.

- R&I –

Jane se repantigó en su silla, estirando al máximo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, gimiendo de placer al sentir su espalda estallar. Se sentía cuadrada después de tantas horas sentada sin moverse.

Se levantó con un suspiro casi inaudible y fue hasta la sala de descanso para ver si había café en la máquina o si le tocaba prepararse uno. Conteniendo las ganas de dar unas palmadas al ver la cafetera a rebosar de café recién hecho, agradeció mentalmente a quién fuera que lo hubiera hecho y se sirvió una taza bien cargadita para mantenerse despierta.

Su mente divagó sola hacia Maura, sola en casa y probablemente enfadada por haberla dejado plantada por ¿quinta?, ¿sexta vez?, en esa semana. Si tan solo supiera que eso tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia a ella. Lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era marcharse y meterse en la cama con la rubia, probablemente descargar algo de frustración en un encuentro apasionado y caliente y luego dormir de un tirón con el menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga, perdón, su novia, entre sus brazos. Era un plan perfecto pero imposible.

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a sentarse en la silla y clavó la mirada en las fotografías colgadas en la pizarra, las mismas que ya se sabía de memoria de tanto observarlas. Una pista, solo pedía una pista para poder irse a casa con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería llegar e ir a por algo seguro. Pero se le resistía, quizá era que estaba demasiado cansada, quizá era que no lograba concentrarse después de haberse imaginado todo lo que quería hacerle a Maura, quizá era que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando las evidencias y se había quedado atascada. Si estuviera Korsak ahí le habría dicho que se fuera a casa, tuviera una buena noche de sueño y volviera pronto a la mañana siguiente para verlo todo con ojos nuevos porque, en ese momento, lo único que estaba haciendo era perder tiempo.

Pero Korsak no estaba ahí, se había ido a una cita con su _life coach,_ Kiki. Eso dejaba a Jane sola en el piso de homicidios y, probablemente, una de las pocas que quedaba en el edificio. No habría sido la primera vez en que cerraba la comisaría o que seguía allí cuando comenzaban a llegar los más madrugadores. Por eso mismo se había acostumbrado a mantener siempre un conjunto de repuesto en su taquilla.

De repente su móvil vibró dentro de su funda en su cadera, sobresaltándola. Notando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose ridícula, y sacó el iPhone, desbloqueando la pantalla. Tenía un WhatsApp nuevo de Maura. Abrió la aplicación y vio que la forense le había mandado una foto. Con un cosquilleo de anticipación, esperó a que se descargara, dejando su mirada pasear vagamente por la sala vacía, sin fijarse en nada concreto. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono, la pantalla se había apagado y le tocó volver a desbloquearlo.

La respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta, un gemido muriendo ahogado en su boca. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto, aunque estaba sola. Entonces volvió a fijar la vista en la imagen, agrandándola. Se veía el plano abdomen y las piernas desnudas de la forense, quien llevaba su pijama puesto: unos pantaloncitos de seda cortos cortísimos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver la piel morena de su estómago. Pero eso no era lo que tenía la mirada de la morena atrapada sino la mano que Maura tenía medio metida bajo los pantalones. Justo bajo la foto había un mensaje: _"Pensando en ti"._

_"__Maur, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme esto?"_ replicó la detective tratando de ignorar lo excitada que se sentía.

_"__Para que veas cuánto te echo de menos"._

_"__Oh, dios… Yo también a ti, Maur, pero…"_

Otra foto saltó en la conversación y Jane mandó su mensaje sin terminar, su mente perdida. La rubia estaba tumbada en la cama, ahora sin pantalones, y tenía un dedo juguetonamente enganchado en la tira de su tanga, tirando de él hacía abajo pero sin dejar que se viera nada; su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

_"__Jane, estoy tan húmeda…"_

La morena tragó saliva a duras penas, sin saber cómo sentarse en la silla porque todas las posturas eran incómodas. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar por mucho que hubiera cruzado las piernas y apretado los muslos.

_"__Te necesito"._

Con un gruñido que era una mezcla de frustración y resignación, abrió el cajón de su mesa con tanta brusquedad que temió que saliera disparado y cogió las llaves del coche. Sujetando con fuerza el móvil en una mano y las llaves en la otra, ni se paró a mirar por encima del hombro, simplemente salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

- R&I –

Maura dio un golpe frustrado al colchón cuando vio que Jane no contestaba a su último mensaje. Esperaba haberla tentado lo suficiente como para haberla hecho venir a su casa y ocuparse de ella, pero parecía que había subestimado el autocontrol de la detective. Conociendo a Jane y su cabezonería, capaz era de estar metida en un baño de la comisaría…

Un sonido en el piso de abajo la alertó y se quedó congelada en medio de su gesto, con la mano apunto de meterla en el cajón para coger el vibrador. Aguzó el oído y escuchó claramente el ruido de la puerta de su casa al cerrarse de golpe. Entonces hubo unos rápidos pasos en las escaleras y Jane irrumpió en su habitación respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. La forense se la quedó mirando, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

La detective se quitó el cinturón, dejándolo caer al suelo con la placa, la pistola y el móvil todavía enganchados en él, y se deshizo de su americana, que también fue a parar al suelo. Fue ahí cuando pareció racionalizar lo que Maura estaba a punto de hacer porque negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos de la Doctora antes de cerrar el cajón.

- Ya no lo vas a necesitar – comentó con voz más ronca de lo normal que causó que la rubia se estremeciera.

Maura salió de su estupor y dio un paso atrás, colgando el pulgar de la tira de su tanga como en la foto que le había mandado a la detective. Se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente. La morena cerró la distancia entre ambas de una zancada y entrelazó un brazo en la cintura de la forense, juntando sus cuerpos bruscamente. Se tumbaron en la cama, Maura apresada bajo Jane, quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y capturó sus muñecas alzándolas por encima de la cabeza de la rubia. Sin que la Doctora supiera de dónde habían salido, sintió el frío metal de las esposas de la detective cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas con un chasquido. Abrió los ojos como platos, tirando de sus brazos solo para comprobar que estaba atada al cabecero de la cama.

- Jane… - comenzó a decir.

- Has sido una chica muy mala, Dra. Isles, – la cortó ella suspendiendo sus labios sobre los de Maura, sus respiraciones entremezclándose. – obstruyendo el trabajo de una agente de la ley con sus fotografías y mensajes provocadores.

Por mucho que su mente gritara a los cuatro vientos que aquello no estaba bien, la forense no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente excitada, la humedad entre sus piernas creciendo por momentos bajo el peso de Jane. Como si esta le hubiera leído el pensamiento, movió sus caderas circularmente, y Maura cogió aire con brusquedad.

- Ahora voy a tener que darle su merecido – murmuró la morena antes de apresar los labios de la forense en un apasionado beso.

No tardaron mucho en empezar una lucha de leguas, ambas tratando de conquistar la boca de la otra. Entonces Jane abandonó sus labios por su cuello, donde mordisqueó, sorbió y chupó la piel de Maura a su gusto, deleitándose con los gemidos que la Doctora trataba de contener. De golpe, se levantó de la cama para sorpresa de la rubia, que se la quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tiró de sus muñecas, siseando cuando el metal se hundió dolorosamente en su carne. Observó cómo la detective se deshacía de sus pantalones, botas y calcetines y, por último, tiraba la camiseta por encima de su hombro mientras volvía a saltar encima de la forense.

- Jane, suéltame, por favor – suplicó Maura sin casi voz.

- No.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera volver a pedirlo, la detective agarró el bajo de su camiseta de tirantes y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza y dejándola enredada en torno a sus muñecas. Jane se relamió los labios con la vista de una indefensa Maura desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sin más dilación, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la tela de su sujetador deportivo rozó la piel del abdomen de la forense y atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Maura jadeó y arqueó la espalda en busca de más contacto, deleitándose con la fricción de la mano de la detective en su otro pecho. Jane sabía que no había nada que excitara tanto a la Doctora como que jugaran con sus pezones así que lo hizo concienzudamente, hasta que Maura se sacudió bajo ella, suplicando por su roce en otra zona de su cuerpo.

La detective sonrió traviesamente y se deslizó a lo largo de las fuertes piernas de la rubia, llevándose con ella el tanga de esta. Maura abrió sus piernas y alzó violentamente sus caderas, desesperada por sentir la lengua de Jane donde más la necesitaba. Pronto la morena se había tumbado entre sus piernas y estaba acariciando su sexo tentativamente con un dedo. La Doctora volvió a revolverse pero Jane la apresó bajo su agarre, inmovilizándola. Entonces uno de sus dedos jugueteó con sus pliegues, presionando su clítoris con brevedad antes de volver a su entrada y sumergirse dentro de ella. Jane movió el dedo en el interior de Maura, para deleite de esta.

Pronto ya no solo era un dedo, sino tres, y la forense se sentía tan tensa y llena de placer que temía desmayarse. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el labio apresado entre los dientes, la espalda arqueada, una mano agarrando las sábanas y la otra un puñado de los alborotados rizos de la detective; notó que estaba cerca. Movió las caderas alocadamente, forzando a Jane a acelerar su ritmo. Una fuerte oleada de placer la hizo gemir sonoramente, y luego llegó otra, y otra, y otra, y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió negro mientras una bola de fuego estallaba en su bajo abdomen y se extendía a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Los temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, sus paredes cerrándose alrededor de los dedos de Jane, que no dejaban de moverse para hacer lo más largo posible el orgasmo de Maura.

Esta se dejó caer de golpe contra el colchón y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cuando la detective salió de su interior, la forense no pudo evitar sentirse vacía y presionó ambos muslos instintivamente, haciendo reír a Jane, un sonido grave y gutural que llenó a Maura de ternura. Hizo tintinear las esposas y la detective asintió, cogiendo la llave de la mesilla y liberando ambas muñecas de la rubia, quien bajó los brazos con un gemido.

Jane se tumbó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos hasta que la forense abrió los ojos, ya recuperada.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Maura desconcertada - ¿Correrme?

- Mandarme fotos tuyas prácticamente desnuda.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque me vuelves loca – susurró la morena contra sus labios – y no puedo controlarme.

Maura sonrió en el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado. Sin encontrar resistencia por parte de Jane, fue su turno de sentarse a horcajadas sobre la detective y pronto su mano estuvo perdida bajo la delicada tela de la ropa interior de Jane.


	13. Arrugas

**Siento mucho esta larga ausencia pero he tenido unas semanas que han sido salir de casa a las 7.15 am y no volver hasta las 21.00 o más tarde... Intentaré actualizar lo más de seguido posible que pueda este fin de semana.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Sara, es su regalo de cumpleaños, mejor dicho. Para variar, va con bastante retraso, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Al final es Rizzles porque no se me ocurría nada más y, aunque sé que no te gustan los one-shot, este tenía que serlo a narices ^_^ Espero que te guste, es mi peculiar manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Capítulo 13 – Arrugas**

Maura Isles odia las arrugas. Es algo superior a sus fuerzas. Jamás llevaría una prenda de ropa que no parezca recién salida de la tintorería. Conoce la importancia de las primeras impresiones, aunque no deba ser lo que guie a una persona a la hora de juzgar a otra; ese primer momento, las primeras palabras que se intercambian, dejan su huella. Es algo que nunca se olvida. De ahí deriva la importancia que tiene para la forense ser educada e ir bien vestida.

Y cuando, por algún casual, si ropa tiene una mancha o una arruga, hace todo lo posible por ocultarla; de otro modo, no podrá parar de darle vueltas al asunto, no estará tranquila y terminará marchándose antes a casa o escapándose a la hora de la comida para cambiarse. Cuando eso pasa, se siente impresentable. Sucia.

Nunca se descuida, nunca baja la guardia. Es tan corriente entrar en una habitación y encontrarse prendas de ropa esparcidas de cualquier forma por el suelo, sillas, lámparas, hasta que la mirada reposa en los cuerpos enredados de ambos amantes. Pero jamás en la casa de la Doctora Isles. Por lo menos, no _su_ ropa. Su manía es tan grande que, incluso cuando se encuentra en pleno calentón, no se olvida de cuidar su ropa con esmero. Hace una pausa y dobla su vestido, depositándolo en una silla, cuelga su americana de una percha o está atenta de que su camisa quede bien colocada. Sus múltiples compañeros y compañeras sexuales encuentran eso extraño pero excitante, Maura había tenido la suerte de no tropezar con un hombre o mujer que la dejara tirada por tomarse un momento para cuidar de su imagen. Al contrario, se recuestan en la cama y la observan con curiosidad, devorándola con la mirada, disfrutando de su cuerpo semi-desnudo paseándose con tranquilidad.

La forense está totalmente segura de que se hará mayor, se casará, tendrá hijos y, aun así, seguirá haciendo lo mismo cada vez que su pareja y ella encuentren un momento de paz para devorarse entre las sábanas. Una costumbre tan enraizada jamás se debilitará. Una costumbre tan enraizada es imposible de olvidar. O eso creía… Todo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada.

- Oh, Maur – gimió entonces la detective, sacando a la forense de su trance.

Sentía el pulso acelerado de la morena contra la piel suave de sus labios, contra la humedad de su lengua. Los fuertes brazos de Jane rodearon la menuda cintura de la forense y la atrajeron hacia ella, sus pelvis chocando con brusquedad. Ambas jadearon, aprovechando ese pequeño instante para meter aire en sus pulmones antes de que sus hambrientas bocas se volvieran a encontrar en el reducido espacio que las separaba. Mezclaron los sabores del vino y la cerveza, creando una mezcla tan única como ellas.

De repente, Maura sintió que había demasiado interpuesto entre ellas. Quería sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Jane contra el suyo. _Necesitaba_ sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Jane contra el suyo. Con un gruñido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta, la rubia agarró las solapas de la americana azul marino de la detective y se la quitó con movimientos secos y precisos, dejándola caer al suelo con un pequeño repiqueteo de los botones. Actuando por sí solas, sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de los costados de la morena y se engancharon en su cinturón. Siempre veía a Jane con los pulgares colgando de él, su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras reflexionaba o simplemente la observaba analizar un cuerpo, y Maura había sentido la tentación de hacer lo mismo. Liberó los labios de la detective para centrarse en quitarle el cinturón, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus dedos juguetearon con la piel del liso abdomen de Jane, tentándola justo por encima del borde del pantalón, hasta que, dibujando figuras, se cerraron en torno al botón y lo desabrocharon sin dilación.

Sin más espera, al pantalón de traje le siguió la camisa morada que había llevado ese día la morena. Maura dio un paso atrás y dejó que su mirada recorriera con lentitud el tonificado cuerpo de su mejor amiga, sus pechos pequeños realzados por un sujetador deportivo, el culotte blanco a juego, las infinitas piernas de Jane, delgadas pero extremadamente fuertes. La forense arañó tentativamente el abdomen de la detective, que se contrajo de manera involuntaria, su respiración atascándose en su garganta. Sus bocas entreabiertas volvieron a encontrarse, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus lenguas tentándose y bailando una sensual danza. Pero sus besos ya no eran tan hambrientos, más bien eran un anticipo de lo que iba a suceder inevitablemente, de lo que estaba por venir, de todo lo que habían estado guardándose la una de la otra.

Jane bajó su mano a lo largo del brazo de la rubia, haciéndola estremecer, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga. Sus miradas se encontraron y, a pesar de estar oscurecidas por el deseo, Maura pudo ver la sombra de la duda en los ojos marrón chocolate de la detective, el cariño, la interrogación que no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Con una ligera sonrisa, la Doctora apretó con dulzura la mano de la detective y tiró de ella hacia su habitación, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para disuadir a Angela de irrumpir sin llamar.

Sintió la parte frontal del cuerpo de la morena presionarse contra su espalda, sus manos rodeando sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido. Jane apartó las suaves ondas rubias que caían como una cascada a lo largo del cuello de Maura y depositó sus labios allí donde las puntas de su cabello hacían contacto con su piel. Cuando llegó a la cremallera dorada del vestido rosa de la forense, fue bajándola con manos ligeramente temblorosas hasta que chocó con el tope. Entonces acarició la espalda desnuda de su mejor amiga con las puntas de los dedos, apenas un roce pero suficiente para hacerla estremecer y suspirar. Metió las manos bajo los gruesos tirantes del vestido y tiró de ellos hasta que la tela se deslizó a lo largo de las curvas de la rubia.

El vestido cayó al suelo y Maura sacó los pies del interior, su mente ya pensando en dónde lo iba a colocar, cómo lo iba a doblar. Giró sobre sus talones, a punto de agacharse y recogerlo, cuando de nuevo la vista de una Jane Rizzoli prácticamente desnuda frente a ella la dejó sin aliento. Se le olvidó lo que había planeado, solo tenía una cosa en mente: recorrer cada centímetro del moreno cuerpo de la detective, sentir toda su piel contra la suya, escuchar sus gritos y gemidos.

Sin poder esperar más, notando de nuevo al deseo comiéndola por dentro, empujó a Jane hasta la cama y se lanzó sobre ella, sentándose a horcajadas y deleitándose con la sensación de sus cuerpos rozándose y tocándose en su desnudez. Atacó su boca con voracidad, sin apenas dejarse tiempo para respirar.

- Maur, Maur, Maur – llamó la detective con la voz ronca pero ahogada.

- ¿Mmmhh?

- Tu… - jadeó – Tu ropa… - volvió a jadear, gimiendo seguidamente. Sus caderas se alzaron con violencia, chocando contra las de la forense, haciéndola perder el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Qué? – se las apañó para preguntar entrecortadamente.

- Tu vestido – murmuró Jane contra la aureola de uno de los pechos de Maura. - ¿No vas…mmm… a doblarlo?

- Olvídate del vestido, hay cosas más importantes.

La rubia dio la conversación por terminada al deshacerse de la última prenda de ropa que se interponía entre ellas. Ahora sí en completa desnudez, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y se rozaron al girar juntas por la ancha cama de Maura. Sus bocas estaban en todos sitios a la vez, sus manos revoloteaban alrededor de la otra con impaciencia, queriendo tocar todo pero sin poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo. De golpe, Jane ya no estaba sobre ella, solo estaba el aire.

- ¿Jane, qué ocurre? – inquirió con preocupación al ver a la detective levantarse con urgencia.

La morena no contestó. Desnuda, se agachó a recoger el vestido de la rubia y lo dobló juntando ambos tirantes y estirándolo con una mano. Con extremo cuidado, sacó una percha del vestidor de la forense y lo dejó colgando tras asegurarse de que no tenía arruga alguna. Entonces, y solo entonces, volvió a la habitación y sonrió tímidamente a su mejor amiga al tropezar con su mirada curiosa.

- Sé que odias la ropa arrugada.

- No me habría importado en este caso – comentó Maura para sorpresa suya.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. No se había preocupado por ello en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Jane se lo había recordado o se había levantado, estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en la detective como para tener otra cosa en la mente. Nadie jamás había conseguido eso. Incluso cuando estaba al borde del clímax, la forense siempre encontraba algo a lo que darle vueltas. Sin embargo, un simple beso de la detective dejaba su mente en blanco y volvía sus pensamientos un ovillo de lana todo enredado.

- No me habría importado para nada – susurró más para sí misma mientras veía la silueta desnuda de Jane gateando hacia ella por la cama.


	14. Bésame

**Un pequeño AU que me acaba de venir a la cabeza. Jane y Maura son mejores amigas - obviamente - pero con 16-17 años.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 14 – Bésame**

El timbre repiqueteó en toda la clase, seguido casi de inmediato por el sonido de libros cerrándose bruscamente, sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo y cremalleras de mochilas y estuches. El silencio que el profesor se había esforzado por mantener a lo largo de la lección había desaparecido, ahogado por las risas y comentarios de unos alumnos a otros. El profesor Cavanaugh soltó un suspiro y se giró para encarar la pizarra sacudiendo sus manos para librarse del polvillo blanco que soltaban las tizas, cogió el borrador y comenzó a quitar las ecuaciones que había estado escribiendo durante toda la hora.

Justo cuando estaba terminando y los treinta alumnos a los que había dado clase salían en grupos por la puerta, una pelota de papel le golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sus muelas rechinaron al apretar la mandíbula y contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras respiraba hondo, sabiendo a la perfección a quién se encontraría al darse la vuelta.

- ¡Rizzoli! – gritó dejando con un gesto seco el borrador sobre su mesa, una nube de polvo blanco desprendiéndose. La dispersó con la mano, tosiendo.

Las carcajadas de los adolescentes que rodeaban a la culpable se cortaron de golpe y salieron escopetados del aula, las mochilas bien sujetas y las cabezas gachas. Solo quedaron dos alumnas: Jane Rizzoli, su némesis; y Maura Isles, quien, totalmente ajena a lo que había pasado, acababa de terminar un ejercicio y estaba recogiendo sus cosas. La mirada furibunda del profesor tropezó con los restos de una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Le parece gracioso lanzarle una pelota de papel – espetó Cavanaugh sacudiéndola en una mano – a su superior?

- No, señor – contestó la alumna ocultando el rostro tras una cortina de indomables rizos morenos. Se recolocó la mochila que llevaba colgando de un hombro para que no le tirara de la camiseta de tirantes con el dibujo de una calavera en el pecho y enganchó un pulgar en la trabilla de sus vaqueros rotos.

Desde el primer momento, Cavanaugh había sabido que aquella alumna no iba a ser fácil, pero jamás habría podido imaginarse que le iba a hacer la vida imposible hasta tales extremos. Hablaba siempre en clase, desconcentraba a sus compañeros, suspendía examen tras examen… Y lo peor es que Sean sospechaba que detrás de esa pose rebelde se escondía un cerebro brillante.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su profesor, ganándose una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Maura. La morena sonrió para sí misma ante la reprimenda silenciosa de su amiga y se encogió de hombros tras la mirada interrogante que le lanzó su compañera.

- Erm… ¿Señor, puedo irme? – preguntó Rizzoli indecisa.

- Sí, váyase – suspiró el profesor sin mirarla.

Ambas compañeras caminaron hombro con hombro hasta la salida y, una vez la puerta de la clase se cerró tras ellas, Jane soltó una carcajada.

- No deberías reírte, Jane, podría haberte castigado.

- ¿Y qué? – Resopló la morena – No sería la primera vez.

La rubia sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y apretó el paso, cruzando con rapidez el césped y dejando atrás a su amiga, que gritó para llamar su atención y corrió para ponerse a su altura otra vez.

- Oh, venga, Maur, no te enfades – suplicó con voz rasposa mientras le daba un suave empujón.

- No entiendo por qué tienes que actuar así, Jane, no eres tú.

- Tengo una imagen que mantener, señorita Isles – bromeó la morena en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa.

Y funcionó. Maura sacudió la cabeza por tercera vez pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Jane y sus tonterías tenían ese efecto en ella. Cambió de posición los libros que llevaba en los brazos, haciendo que la morena se fijara por primera vez en ellos. Se los quitó de las manos, llevándolos ella.

- Gracias – susurró la joven con un bateo de pestañas.

- Entonces… ¿Vendrás esta tarde a ayudarme con matemáticas? – preguntó Jane con intención de distraerse de lo que el gesto de la rubia había provocado en ella.

Su amiga subió un escalón blanco de la entrada de su casa, quedando a la altura de la morena.

- Sí, pero prométeme que vas a esforzarte – exigió con seriedad.

- Lo prometo – contestó Jane estirando la mano derecha sobre su corazón. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, sin decir nada, hasta que Rizzoli apartó su mirada a duras penas y le devolvió sus libros a la rubia. – Te veo luego, Maur – se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de recolocarse la mochila en el hombro y seguir caminando por la acera con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

- R&I –

La mayor de las Rizzoli terminó de llevar todos los platos manchados de salsa de tomate a la cocina y abrió el grifo, sumergiendo dos dedos bajo el chorro para comprobar si estaba caliente. Mientras el agua caía sobre la vajilla, se agachó y metió la cabeza en el armario de debajo del fregadero en busca del nuevo bote de Fairy.

- ¡Janie! ¡El agua! – exclamó Angela entrando en la cocina como un huracán y cerrando el grifo de un golpe.

- ¡Ma, estoy esperando a que salga el agua caliente! – Protestó la joven levantándose.

- Lleva media hora abierto.

- Exagerada – musitó Jane.

- ¿Qué dices, jovencita?

- Nada, nada.

Su madre puso los brazos en jarras y se la quedó mirando fregar. Rizzoli cogió el estropajo, lo mojó y echó una gota del líquido verde sobre él antes de coger uno de los platos y comenzar a restregarlo.

- ¿Qué tal las clases hoy? – preguntó Angela con curiosidad.

- Como siempre – replicó la morena escuetamente.

- ¿Y el examen de biología de la semana pasada? ¿Te dieron la nota ya?

- Todavía no. – Mentira. Se la habían dado ese mismo día.

- ¿Y los compañeros?

- Bien...

- ¿Algún novio?

- ¡Por dios, Ma! ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? – exclamó Jane impacientemente.

- ¡Una madre tiene derecho a preocuparse por su hija!, ¿no crees, Janie?

- Sí, pero pareces la policía.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres ser una – espetó Angela antes de marcharse de la cocina.

La morena siguió fregando, sin ánimos, sintiéndose mal por su reacción. No sabía cómo se las apañaba su madre para siempre hacerla sentir culpable. Dejó el estropajo y, con un paño, comenzó a secar la vajilla. Entonces sonó el timbre y casi se le escurrió el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

- ¡Voy yo! – gritó para que nadie más abriera, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía quién era.

Con una sonrisa de pura expectación, abrió la puerta de entrada de par en par, encontrándose con unos ojos verde avellana que la miraron con curiosidad y una sonrisa que adquirió un matiz pícaro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jane a modo de saludo, confusa.

- Estás muy guapa – comentó Maura, divertida, alzando una ceja.

La morena se miró a sí misma y contuvo un gemido, desatándose el nudo del delantal que su madre le había obligado a ponerse para no mancharse la ropa.

- Perdón, estaba limpiando los platos – se disculpó atropelladamente, haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga pudiera pasar.

Ambas entraron brevemente en la cocina para que Jane pudiera dejar el delantal y asegurarse de que había dejado todo recogido y, tras llenar dos vasos altos de zumo de naranja, subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de la hija mayor de los Rizzoli. Dejó los vasos sobre el escritorio donde estaban tirados de cualquier manera sus libros de clase, suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. El colchón se hundió a su lado y sintió la mano de su amiga jugar con sus rizos.

- Jane, me lo prometiste – le recordó Maura.

- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró la aludida. Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de incorporarse y coger los apuntes de matemáticas.

- R&I –

Tras una hora de concentración y duro trabajo por parte de ambas, Jane reposó la cabeza contra la cama y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

- Los números me dan vueltas – confesó con voz ronca.

- Hagamos un descanso – le concedió Maura, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la morena.

Se habían quedado solas, Angela había entrado en la habitación de su hija brevemente para anunciarles que se iba a clase de pintura con su amiga Carla y que no volvería hasta la hora de la cena. Con Tommy y Frankie en clases de hockey y Frank Rizzoli trabajando, tenían la pequeña casa familiar para ellas. Jane se incorporó y puso un CD en el reproductor, bajando el volumen para que no les impidiera hablar tranquilamente. Al volver a sentarse en la alfombra al lado de su amiga, ambas compartieron una mirada incómoda.

- ¿Todo bien con tu madre? – preguntó Maura con preocupación.

- No – suspiró Jane – Discutimos un poco antes de que llegaras.

La rubia asintió como si lo hubiera sospechado. Había notado la tensión entre ambas cuando la señora Rizzoli les había informado de que se iba.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Rozó el brazo de su mejor amiga en un gesto reconfortante.

- Me estaba interrogando y salté – la morena sacudió la cabeza con pesar – Ya sabes cómo soy.

- Por desgracia – bromeó Maura. Jane fingió hacerse la ofendida pero acabó riéndose. - ¿Y qué te estaba preguntando?

- Mira que eres cotilla… - ante la mirada insistente de la joven, terminó por resignarse – Quería saber si tengo novio.

- ¿No se lo has contado? – su voz sonó sorprendida.

- ¿El qué? No hay nada que contar, Maur.

- ¿Y Joey Grant? Tú misma me contaste que os habíais besado un par de veces.

- Sí pero…

- Pero ¿qué? – inquirió la rubia tratando de disimular su esperanza. No podía negar que cuando Jane le había confesado sus aventuras con Joey, ella se había sentido defraudada. Creía que Jane y ella tenían algo especial, algo único, tanto que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando la morena la tocaba, sentía un huracán de calor y mariposas en su interior.

- No significa nada – hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros. – Fue para experimentar.

- ¿Y…? – Tenía miedo de preguntar. - ¿Y te gustó?

- No – fingió una arcada. – Fue asqueroso, ya sabes, demasiada lengua. Parecía una babosa.

- ¡Jane! – se quejó Maura ocultando su alegría.

- ¿Qué? – Rio la morena - ¡Ni que no te hubiera pasado nunca!

La sonrisa de su amiga flaqueó y Jane se incorporó bruscamente. Quizá no fuera buena leyendo las expresiones de otras personas pero conocía a Maura Isles como la palma de su mano y sabía lo que significaba cada gesto. La rubia ocultó su rostro tras una cortina de cabello, sus mejillas coloradas la delataban.

- Maura – la llamó Jane con suavidad, enganchando un mechón rubio tras la oreja de su mejor amiga. Como esta no reaccionaba, volvió a intentarlo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso del dedo. – Maur, mírame. – Cuando unos ojos verde avellana cargados de miedo se fijaron en los suyos, sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta. Tuvo que carraspear para deshacer un poco el nudo que se le había formado. - ¿Nunca…? – Lo volvió a intentar. - ¿Nunca te han besado?

- No – replicó la rubia con voz ahogada.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – Ante el gesto dolido de su mejor amiga, se apresuró a aclararlo – Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¡Eres una belleza! – Al notar la reticencia de la otra joven, se puso seria - Maur – dijo Jane agarrándola por las mejillas. – Eres preciosa, los hombres están ciegos si no lo ven.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Totalmente! ¡Yo misma te bes…! – se cortó abruptamente a sí misma, soltando a su amiga como si quemara. Su propio rostro elevó su temperatura hasta que sintió que ardía.

Maura la miraba cogida totalmente por sorpresa. Sus ojos como platos, su boca entreabierta, la verdad, no comprendía cómo conseguía mantenerse tan inmóvil cuando en su interior no podía dejar de bailar y gritar. Entonces consiguió salir de su estupor y buscó la mirada avergonzada de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Jane? – la llamó hasta que la morena se resignó a hacerle caso. - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Sabes bien lo que iba a decir.

- Entonces hazlo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó su amiga.

- Bésame, Jane – pidió Maura.


End file.
